


Shades

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Franky POV, M/M, Nakama, Pre-Timeskip, Slow Burning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Cyborg Franky becomes the Eighth member of the Strawhat Pirate Crew.





	1. ...make wishes...

**Author's Note:**

> "Shades"(a reference to Franky's sunglasses) takes place the day after the Shipwright's joined the Strawhat Pirates at sea, during the ambiguous amount of time between Water7 and finding the Fireworks' Barrel. **This is a free-write gone far and taken wide.** A dive into circumstance, from the point of view of Franky. Because I love FRANKY and he's SUPER goddamnit!!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials~

The Thousand Sunny-Go bobs on dark swirling waters. The Grand Line lifting, rocking the Strawhat Crew's brand-new home. He's only a few weeks old. Sunny. Most of that time, been propped on dry land. Now framed and sanded. Painted and polished. Franky's gifted the magnificent ship to the Pirate Captain with enough guts to stand up and fight with the world. Fight and win. Providing the Cyborg also, with an opportunity to settle a few old moldering demons of his own.

He'd fully intended on staying behind. Franky. To rebuild the Franky House, and be the Big Bro of his own little gang on Scrap Island until the day he rusted and died away... Or at least that's what he told himself. With each strike of hammer on hard nail, or precisely cut section that falls behind the saw in neat stacks... Side by side his brother again, and he'd never dreamed _that_ would ever happen again. Constructing the finest ship he's ever designed, or would ever design... as if he would convince himself...

 

In the end, it was unnecessary. Pretending he wasn't already that guy's nakama. And here the thirty-four year old man is. Shipwright in the care of his own Child, become a Pirate Ship. On a cruise to circumnavigate the globe. Dawn crests, pale gold on a long horizon. Open, blue water without break of land. He's standing at Sunny's white railing. Salty sea air blowing about beryl hair. Styled ducktale wilting only slightly, drooped over the man's broad forehead.

“Morning, Franky.” Sanji is already halfway through that cigarette held effortlessly between thin pale lips. Managing not to singe a blonde fringe that hides the left half of his face. Handing over a jug of dark cola, before he's staring away. Into the rising sun. Hot yellow rays reflected off his visible sea-blue eye, and making it sparkle.

“Morning.” Uncapping the jug, Franky's chugged heavy swallows of the still-fizzing liquid. Carbonation surging into nerves that had flattened during the night. Rushing into his head, and he's felt it as a chilly sting behind both eyeballs. “P _aa haa-_ ” Smacking his lips. “ 's good.” Nodding a tri-clefted chin, Franky's tipped the remaining cola down his throat. Wiping a few sticky drops from his face with the back of one enormous forearm.

“Surprised you can taste anything, guzzling it down like that.” The lanky blonde's sighed. Blowing a cloud of yellow smoke out over open water. “I'm surrounded by classless barbarians... If it weren't for sweet Nami-san, and gentle Robin-chwan~”

The Shipwright chuckles at the younger man. How old did he say he was... nineteen? That makes the cyborg _fifteen years_ older than the Strawhat Chef? “You seeing either o' them ladies, _eh-eh,_ Cook-bro?” It makes the guy melt over the railing a little. Dressed in his fancy pin-line blue suit with matching tie. Polished, shiny shoes complimenting Sunny's finely sanded Adam-planking under their feet.

“Beautiful, stunning angels are to be cherished and admired from a certain distance...”

“Keep striking out, don't'cha?”

 

“Good morning.” Robin is a stunning woman. The Cook isn't wrong about that. Long dark hair, darker than a starless night sky. Her skin tan and smooth, without a single blemish or tattoo. Franky had seen Robin's Wanted Poster, years ago. Thin tea-yellow paper, and a faded photograph. A little girl condemned as a Devil at the age of eight. Was told how _evil_ she was, and what sorts of damage to disaster she wanted to use against the world.... Meeting her as an adult, and learning the truth that came out of so many circumstances and lies stacked up one on top of the other... “Oh, my – Franky?” Nico Robin's kind voice, low and mature. A soft hand she's placed warmly on the Shipwright's nearest wrist. “Why-ever are you crying?” She giggles, a smile on her lips as she's stroked his elbow. Further hands blooming up on the man's shoulders, to wipe away drops of tears that had begun to roll soundlessly down chiseled cheekbones.

Franky sniffs through metal nasal cavities, and the slender arms are dismissed. Light pink petals all that remain behind. Let drift towards the deck, disintegrated to nothing before they've landed. “W-wh-who's crying?” Half choked with sobs gathered in the back of a tight throat, Franky's bitten his tongue to hold back rivers threatening to spill over and out of him. The dark woman's voice from weeks ago, echoing in his ears. Robin's refusals to let her nakama save her. Again and again. Insisting she save them instead, by letting herself be taken away. To what end, even to her own death. When at last she'd been honest, screaming out for them. Calling the charge to fight for her own life...

 

“Morning~! Mina~!!” Luffy's in high spirits. Admittedly if Franky hadn't first met the guy scowling and spoiling for a brawl, he wouldn't have believed Luffy had any other expression than the gleaming, grinning one he's got right now. The man who'll be the Pirate King. Hopping up and down on the balls of his feet so his string sandals flap on Sunny's deck. “San-ji~! Meshi~!!! Messhi~!!!!”

“Shut up your whining, shitty Rubber.” The Cook moves incredibly fast. Slipped between his nakama like a blade of blue grass. Nimble on a gust of wind. Flexible beyond belief. Getting into the Galley, and slammed the door. Baring it, he's shouted instructions to wait ten blasted minutes.

 

“Good morning, Sencho-san.” Franky's enthralled by the shadowy grace of the woman who's turned away from him. Nico Robin smiling, and it's a special _bright_ countenance. Reserved only for their Captain. A fondness he can empathize with, because that kid. Luffy. He'd rekindled the Cyborg's own faded and dying dream to full life and color. Taken him along, to sail these seas of great grand adventure. From what the eighth, and newest member of the crew's heard, most every one of his nakama have gone through... certain traumas. Some more willing to talk about them than others.

“...gonna catch a _g-i-a-n-t-_ blue squid for the aquarium...!” Gesturing wildly in the air, his Captain's got real enthusiasm. Enough to translate into any language. Franky's heart skittering behind the metal-reinforced walls of his breast, for hearing Robin giggling in response. Wishing the younger guy all the best of luck in that afternoon's planned activity. Dizzied briefly by the woman, Franky's only then noticed Zoro. Thick, grizzled, and just come out of the men's bunk-room. He's quietly growling to himself, scratching at the nape of his neck. Lime green hair tussled and unkempt. The Swordsman's swept his green eyes over everyone standing around on the mid-deck outside the Galley door. Getting right up to said door, and banging a combination fist and forearm against the flat unyielding surface. Using enough force to rattle the whole cabin. “Oi! Love-Cook!”

“Shi-shi-shishi!” The Pirate Captain had been in the midst of explaining something else exciting to his raven haired Historian. When Luffy's diverted, and moved up behind his green haired nakama instead. Franky glancing twice for a motion that's genuinely shocked him. One that aligns his Captain's lean body up against the more muscular Swordsman. Quirked in an odd fashion. Very dissimilar to any wrestling move, or attempt at a take-down. More... _suggestive_. Winding rubbery arms around and around the other's shoulders, he's seeing Luffy lean in close to communicate something that doesn't carry on the air.

 

Unaware he's been gaping. Eyes nearly fallen right out of his metal reinforced face. Franky's swallowed guiltily, for the curious half-grin alighting Nico Robin's shrewd face. The pools of her eyes depthless, containing bands of different blues and purples. Like distant celestic rainbows that dance on the poles of the world.

 

“Shi-shishishi!”

“Dammit, Luffy!”

 

Franky's attention drifts, as does Robin's. Towards their two nakama. Luffy clung onto Zoro's back, the other attempting to mangle a hold on him. Their Captain laughing like a little kid riding the merry-go-round at the fair. Usopp arrives on the landing with Chopper, in time to cheer their Captain on. By then Nami's gotten out of the women's room, Sanji unbolting the Galley door to allow everyone to come in for breakfast.

In the blink of an eye, Franky's found himself stood beside Sunny's white rail. All by himself. His ears ringing. The gradual, melodic lap of blue saltwater echoing against smooth polish hardwood. Sunny's massive silk sail made to flap, high up over his head.

“Are you not coming, Franky?” It's Nico Robin. Stopped to wait for her shipmate outside the galley door. “Our Cook-san makes the most wonderful Shark-belly Breakfast.” The smile she gives to him is different than the one the woman shows to her Captain. Part of Franky warms at that fact. Struck numb and dumb, for the idea of getting a special smile from her... Thinking something like that would be so _super_.

“I-I'm coming.” He's following after her gorgeous back. Tanned, toned shoulders under fine black lace. The table inside can seat everyone, with extra room. Sanji had asked if assigned seating would become a thing, now that there were places for everyone. His Captain, as if to completely quash the very suggestion, instituted then-and-there an odd system involving Paper-Rock-and-Sissors, Musical Chairs, and a fair amount of cheating – among Pirates.

“Just sit your ass in a chair, and don't say such rude things in front of Nami-san!” Sanji's fancy black shoes are reinforced with a custom steel ring and toe. Franky's actually really impressed by the design. The Cook having showed him a pair he'd taken apart for repair. It came in handy for him, when he's got to block incoming attacks from naked katana blades within half an hour of the sun getting up most mornings.

“Both of you _stop it right now_.” Fingertips brush menacingly along that strange trisected weapon the redhead keeps strapped to one leg. Blue steel that came originally out of North Blue. That's all Franky knows about it. Nami's curious weapon. Not that he's not asked Usopp, because the curly haired kid _supposedly_ was the one who made the thing.... The long nosed teen's quivering explanation only left the Ship Builder more confused than before he'd asked.

“ _Che-_ ”

“As are your wishes, my dear- sweet Nami-swan~” Something in the guy's flexibility has to account for how he can make his legs wobble like that. The Strawhat Chef's blue eye overtaken by pink hearts, and a haze of delusion like the cloud of smoke around his head should really be commended.

 

 

With the exceptions of incoming attacks to their ship, or landfall on some new island, every person onboard occupies some solitary hobby. Usopp puttering with his many inventions, or adding to a growing collection of artwork. Chopper mixes medicines, rolling fresh clean bandaging. Franky had been shown the beginnings of the map which is Nami's dream. One day to be complete, when the girl's navigated every current, and stood in the sand on the beaches of every island. Measured each coral line, and found the jaws of all the seas around the world. Zoro, he trained...and drank. Sanji, he cooked...and smoked. The Shipwright still unclear of what exactly Luffy does with himself routinely, though the bright eyed teenager's always doing something. Robin, she reads. Day. Night. He's not once yet seen her sleep. Always with a cup of warm black coffee, and an open book cradled in soft delicate hands.

He himself not without distraction. Franky's spent the morning after breakfast down in the belly of the Ship. In the Soldier Docking System he'd designed, but not strictly _finished_. Because the system was not required for voyage, Franky'd felt no need to make Strawhat wait any longer. They'd all been seen wandering into the city, back on Water7. Bored. Reports of lost, dejected expressions while stood on the peer. Yearning for the free open seas... The Shipwright wipes sweat from his forehead. Finished framing the enclosure for Channel Three. Grinning to himself, an affectionate stroke along the cut seam of sanded hardwood. Adam Timber was like nothing else in the world. Working with it, so pliable and also strong. Half inches on beams providing ten times the strength of support. Offering Sunny the capacity for larger rooms, like the Aquarium Bar. A wave of gratitude overwhelms the Cyborg, then. Fingers gripped into the frame as he's bitten down into his lip. Grateful, to that kid. All over again. For taking him on this ride. That he's going to get to _finish_ the design he'd begun, what will complete the beating heart of the Thousand Sunny's true uniqueness. Franky shakes himself. Pulled a sheet over his work, and gone up to the Lawn Deck.

 

It's there, on green grass under brilliant sunshine, Franky finds three of his shipmates stood near Sunny's rail.

 

“...I _told_ you idiots...” Nami's pressing a fist between her own eyes.

“...fry in rice batter, or serve raw beside smokey soy...”

“Luffy said _catch a big blue squid_. That's a Captain's Order, ya'know.” Usopp's resting thin shoulders on the railing, looking over the side. A handful of broken fishing poles and curls of line on the grass behind them. The Cyborg stepping around shredded bits as he's approached.

“ _Order_ or no _order_. If he ordered you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?”

“Ah-...” The long nosed teen smiles to himself. But is unwilling to remind the Strawhat Navigator that Luffy already _has_ ordered them all – at one time or another – to jump off plenty of things. Cliffs not outstanding.

“Hi there, Bro's, Siss,” Free sea air and sun feel good on Franky's exposed chest and legs. Brightly colored shirt hanging unbuttoned, flapping for the breeze. “Is there something happening?” asked curiously, he's gotten a look over the side. Down towards blue swirls of choppy water bubble froth. White with foam near Sunny's hull, and most especially where a massive, glistening blue body floated. Churning up the surf. One bulbous black eye completely round staring without life up at the sky. Seagulls circling, chanting excited dinner bells as their numbers increased. “Wha~hoa~” he's whistled.

“..grind into a paste. Form into balls, and boil in salted oil...”

“Our _Captain_ thought he'd get this behemoth through the hatch into the aquarium.” Nami's explained, cross-armed, and tapping her sandal in soft grass. Gold eyes watching the water surrounding the dead sea creature.

“Hahaha- he didn't? Ah-hahaha-” Franky's chortled. “Where is our Captain, anyway?”

“Drug under.” Usopp's the one who answers. Nami's fingernails digging into her arms. “Him, and Zoro.” Franky's turned his chin. Searching the many swirls and sucking pools that stirred the sea.

“Zoro got a hold of Luffy, just as he was dragged over the side. A little while later, and _this_ floats back up to the surface.” She tells the Shipwright. Nami. Blinking for the sun gleaming off the Grand Line.

“How long's that been?”

“About four minutes.” The Sniper's attention fixed on the waves.

“...cut into thick steaks to coat in herb infused butter. Leave overnight. Smoke the meat half a day, and grill for a finish. Adding lime...” Fanky's listened blankly to the blonde Chef. Sanji, with his chin in his hand. Gone across the grass in a saunter. Smoke from his cigarette dissipating, now he's moved further away. He's up the stairs, into the Galley. Shut the door behind him. No acknowledgment in his nakama having been under the water for most probably five entire minutes. None at all _!!_

“Sh-shouldn't we-”

“ **No**.” Nami's shook her head sharply. Cutting him off. “We'll only add to the problem. Getting into the water to look for them. We _wait_.” Usopp nods his long nose, stood beside the redhead. Though how much longer are they going to wait? Franky considering the amount of time required for rescue and resuscitation, when hard coughs and gasps are heard over choppy surf. Followed by wild free laughter, and deep thrums of exasperated instruction which was Zoro trying to keep them both above the surge.

“Oi-!” Usopp tosses out a rope and ring. The Strawhat Swordsman catching it. Winding thick line around his arm as he's kept a grip on the smaller body in his care. Luffy hanging like a wet rag, after his initial burst of jubilation to be back above water and allowed to breathe. Robin's appeared on deck, just then. Up from the library where she'd been reading.

“Fu-fufufu~ I take it our Captain has enjoyed his hunting of architeuthis?”

“Yes, he has.” Nami's growled. “He _certainly_ has.” Stormed away across the grass. The door to the girl's cartography room slams. The Strawhat Historian continuing to giggle. Usopp and Franky hoisting their Captain and Swordsman back aboard.

“Heeah- Heeah- _Hehh-_!” Luffy's rolled over onto his back. Spreading his arms wide to sprawl on the lawn. Panting. Sopped wet through with seawater. Zoro climbs over the rail after, stripping off his shirt to ring it out.

“You need to see Chopper.” Usopp's told the burly Swordsman. Pointing towards the other's gnarled left shoulder. He's received a great big gash from somewhere. Skin angry and red all around the outer area.

“...not bothering Chopper for a scratch. I'm fine.” There's blood oozing out of the wound. Dribbling off Zoro's bronze elbow. More of a deep rope burn. The way it's ripped down into layers of pulsing pink tissue. Franky quirks at eye at the young guy. Another _kid_ fifteen years younger than he is. About to open his mouth when -

“Zoro's gonna see Chopper!” Most people who nearly drown would attest to feeling slightly weak after. Needing to sit, and catch the breath they'd been denied having. Luffy isn't like that. Up and jumping around on the grass. He's got a vice grip on his green haired nakama's non-injured arm to tug him across the lawn. Up the stairs. Zoro's threats and protests cut off by the door closing them inside Sunny's Infirmary.

“Fu-fufufu.” Robin's helped Usopp to gather up the broken bits of fishing rods. Scavenging hooks and weights, and with Franky's help gotten the rest cleared away. The Strawhat Sniper tethering their catch to the ship, and moving off to check on a time-sensitive project he was working on. Usopp had a fair few of those. All at once, Franky's conscious of being once again alone with Nico Robin. So is it a wonder his tongue is suddenly so dry? _Of course_ he can't meet the deep dark orbs of her eyes.

It's Sunny being caught on a high swell. A blue ridge of water that lifts him up, and delivers the Brig Sloop by way of an arching drop to the very bottom of that same swell. Giving a sharp pitch-and-roll to both passengers and cargo. Franky reaching, to put strong arms around the woman in front of him. Reflexively shrinking against the ship's sturdy rail to ride out the movement. Sea spray getting into their hair, and on their faces. Cool, under the blazing of bright sunshine unbothered by any tuck or dive of a turbulent band of water wound around the world. Robin clutching to her nakama's hard chest wall. Waiting quietly, for the towers of saltwater to rise and fall like blue mountains over a blink of millennia. Franky aware that if any one of these waves were to come crashing down, it would be up to him to keep her safe. Those having eaten Devil's Fruits. Who have been cursed by the sea, never again may swim in it. Simply to touch the ocean depriving them of every defense. Rendered weak, and helpless. Hammers, to be dragged under.

Even somebody like him knew that much, and he'll not let that happen to her. Franky's broad hands kept firmly around Nico Robin's curved hips, the Thousand Sunny rocking. Righting, on rims of immature whirlpools. Until he's sat quiet on peaceful waves. The Blue giggling against Sunny's hull. Robin remains close, held in the Shipwright's arms.

“Thank you.” She's whispered between them, and Franky's felt the vibrations of her temre voice in his chest. Piercing through the many layers of steel and scar tissue he was made of. Her low utter of thanks, and he's blushed for his notice. Releasing his nakama, so she's stood before him on the Lawn Deck.

“Don't mention it.” All the liters of cola in the Cyborg threatening to boil over.

“Get _back here!_ ” Jubilant, infectious laughter echoes all across the ship. Carrying from Sunny's Infirmary, where the door has been flung open. Luffy come rocketing out of it. A wad of dark fabric in his hands and flung himself down the slide to roll across the grass. Crouched low, the teen's looked back. It's when Zoro's come tearing after his Captain, the scowl on his face highlighted by a rosy flush overtaken his whole face.

“Fufufu-fu-” Robin's put a hand over her lips. The other clutching her chest. Franky also, booming out a huge laugh. Big hand coming down to slap his own knee. Because Zoro. Vicious- Pirate- Swordsman, worth one-hundred-twenty million beli... is free and flapping. Running barefoot across Sunny's green lawn.

“Bwahaha-ha!” Tears leaking out from the corner's of the Cyborg's eyes. Bent double beside Nico Robin. The two of them with front row seats, in a battle of the Strawhat Swordsman's. To _eventually_ tackle down his cackling Captain. Regaining possession of his trousers, and pulling them on over his nakedness. Glowing hot all around his ears before Zoro's spun green eyes towards his nakama.

“Not...one... word...”

“Ah, no, Bro. Ha-ha” Franky's trying to catch his breath. Robin also, saying something similar. One olive-skinned palm held up. Zoro doesn't seem to know what to do with himself after that. His pants back on. The arm he'd injured now wrapped up neatly in a bandage, Franky's noticed. Chopper does good work, the tape and silk having not come loose during all that wrestling around in the grass the guy had been doing.

“Come on~!! Come on~!!!” Luffy's leading his nakama by the arm again. Towards a near hatch that got down into Sunny's aft Storage. The Pirate Captain toeing it open, and shoved his swordsman in first. Hopping in after. The lid banging shut.

“Fufufu-” Robin's turned. Towards the sea, and put her arms out for the squall that's pushing into Sunny's loose sail. Closing her eyes, and letting the light of day fall on her face. A look a peace Franky's found himself admiring. Envying, even. In ways that held no jealousy, or any such demand for or by. The man desiring her contentment. To maintain it, if allowed to. “Nami says Sunny travels much faster than Merry used...” Robin's arms come forward. Hands touching delicately on the wooden rail in front of her. Sanded smooth, and painted white. Stroking along the fine lines of organic grain, expertly formed into the shape his art had inspired.

“A-ah...” He's expected to speak, but Franky's not sure he remembers how. “Ye-w-well, it's a matter of sizes. The amount of wind your Caravel used to harness...er...” Nico Robin moves gracefully to face her taller crew-mate.

“Fufu- Does that mean, in your most _professional_ opinion; that size does in fact matter?” Full lips curve in mischievousness, and Franky can measure each long silky eyelash to the millimeter...

“W-well....” Artificial valves. Bits of steel. Some silicone. Materials that are part of what Franky is now, after the accident. Up close, the additions to his body are starkly obvious. Long clumsy scars that followed the curve of his musculature. Shades of discolor giving away plates of dark metal underneath. Those are the places the young man cut into himself, to preform his own gruesome physical reconstruction. Hours or days, clouded under grief, exhaustion, and what had to have been enormous amounts of pain. The Shipwright doesn't remember any if it, though. Apart from waking up in a pile of filthy rusted scrap, and knowing _what_ he would have to do. Doing it... Part of him hopes he'll never remember.

“Franky?” Her accent is from West Blue. Something he'd recognized the instant they'd met, because it's his very favorite to hear... Franky blinks stupidly.

“Wh- a- ah.. Yes?” She's giggling at him again, but he doesn't mind. Nico Robin is even more stunning when she laughs.

“Fufufu- I'd said, Nami-san believes there is a weak magnetic pulling our Log. We may be making landfall very soon, so we'll be drawing straws tonight at dinner.”

“Straws?”

“Oh, yes. To decide the advance Adventure Party.”

 

 

Franky's sat at the Galley table that night. Usopp to his right, Luffy on his left. Sanji puffing on a cigarette, going to and fro from the sink and table. Washing up.

“Alright, we're going to go over it again-!” Nami's only wearing a string bikini, as is Robin. All the boys stripped down to their shorts because not an hour ago they'd entered a boiling hot patch of sea. Smothering them. Humid, and roasting. “-arrive in two days.”

“Huh?” Zoro's lowered the neck of a bottle of sake he'd been nursing all through dinner. “But didn't that Kokoro o-bāsan say we'd be going to some Triangle?”

“The _Florien Triangle_ , yes. However, there is a weak Log that's caught onto ours. Robin and I searched forever, in our new Library,” the redhead's added. A look of pride directed towards him, and Franky's grinning for the attention. “...but we've found no record of any port or harbor.”

“Which is not unusual.” Robin adds. Sat majestic at Nami's right elbow. “With so many islands isolated from the others, these quiet masses with weak magnetics often go unnoticed...” The Shipwright's filled with a tingling hesitation, when these two female Pirates glace at one another, wicked smiles, the pair. “...the _histories_ they often protect, slowly maturing on an ongoing passage of time, untouched. Keeping secrets, or maybe....”

Usopp's elbowed Franky in the arm. “Treasure.” he's said under his breath. Nodding a long nose knowingly. “Gonna say _treasure,_ those two. Just you wait.”

Nami slapped one palm down on the table, rattling all their cups. Gold eyes obtaining the shape of sparkling beli. “... a well-hidden Pirate Horde just _ripe for the finding_.”

 

Franky's chuckled alongside the younger guy. Snorting into the backs of their hands.

 

 

 

The result of drawing straws had Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper going ashore, leaving everyone else behind on the Sunny. The Advance Adventure Party, who are to assess if it is; A. Safe to come ashore, and B. Profitable to come ashore. “And _don't_ get lost!” Nami's shouting after them, climbed down onto a dark-sand beach. Alike to powdered obsidian. Zoro kneels, scooping up a handful of the stuff. Letting the warm black granules fall between his fingers.

“Nnnnnmm.” Luffy wound his arms into Sunny's rail, watching his nakama getting further and further away until they're lost from sight. Waggling himself back and forth. Bemoaning his being left on the ship. Franky shakes his head at his Captain's back. Not entirely sure why Luffy, _being the Captain_ , doesn't simply Order himself to go with. But it seems that decision is, for some odd reason, left up to Nami.

“Eh, cheer up. Mugiwara.” The Shipwright tries to coax a smile out of his Captain. Thumping the young guy on the shoulder. “They'll be back in an hour or so, then we'll all get a chance to stretch our legs a little.”

“Nnhhh...” He pouts like he's six years old. Luffy. “Wan'ed to go with Zoro.” Letting go of the side, the rubber-man's arms snap back to their normal shape with the sound of a whip. Flattening his straw hat more fully down on top his head. Hiding his face in it, Luffy's run across the ship for the men's quarters. The stout wooden door slamming hard.

 

“Don't worry about him, Franky.” Nami's been writing in a thick ledger, a few feet from the taller Cyborg. He sees half a smirk lifting her cattish tan cheekbones, ever so lightly freckled. “He'll get to see plenty of his boyfriend later.”

...huh? “B- _boyfriend-_?” Except the Strawhat's Navigator is already moved away from her nakama. On the stairs that lead to the upper decks, calling for Sanji to come help her adjust the mixture on a difficult ink she needed made.

 

“Fufu-” Robin's seducing laughter's come out from under the shadow of the apple tree Franky had planted on the Lawn Deck. Dark boots dangling from where she sat on the swing tied to a strong branch. “So you didn't know?”

The Shipwright's blushing _again_ , if only due to his being caught in the web of this woman's thoughtful eyes. Blowing out his cheeks as he's crossed arms over his chest. “Well-uh...I-I just thought, Ne? _Pirates_ and all that... and _those_ two...” In full and proud possession of perv-dar, but he'd never thought twice about them. Zoro a ripped-up, rough 'n tough, slice 'em up Swordsman, and Luffy.... That kid's way too.... too _childish_ for anything even remotely like -like _that_... Busy trying to become the Pirate King. Nothing flaming or feminine about either of them guys. It doesn't make any sense!

“Oh, my. Fufufu-” Robin's quiet giggling recalls the older man. Melting down the back of Franky's wide neck. “Is the thought of two men sharing each other so foreign to you?” The gulls are out. Pecking apart pale yellow crabs on shiny black sand. The sea surging up onto those dark shores. Making small gurgles against Sunny's hull.

“There's nothing like that on Water7.” Franky's told Robin.

“Oh?”

“It's illegal.”

“Ah... I see.” She's nodded her beautiful dark head. Robin's tender face whisping as she's stood from the swing. Walked towards him, and he's noticed her hands climb. To clutch the curves of each lovely shoulder. “Some countries... certain powerful Kingdoms.... They continue to hold onto these ideals, with or without any Histories that might agree with them. Belief in a heinousness, born out of a bond existing between physical opposites.” There isn't any reprimand in Robin's voice, nor is there any opinion of her own hidden in the cracks. Or none that he's able to see. Calm. Almost mournful, the woman's low murmur the same pitch as the wind caught in narrow shoals below. In danger of losing track of it. “What did your people do with these... opposites?”

Franky's cold, in all the places he can still feel cold. “Bad things.” When the man had been a boy, he'd been called Cutty Flam. The bastard son of a Pirate who'd gone and left port without a backhand or an insult. A dirty little thug, living on a heap of scap before he'd been taken in by Tom-san. Though even after that, he was still a little hoodlum. Due to this, maybe, he'd often found himself choosing routes that took him down seedy canals and run down tunnels of Water7. He'd wandered into plenty of brawls, even seen a guy get shot and killed right in the alley two blocks from the Workshop. “Came across a couple bodies once. Got 'fag' written on 'em...” _carved_ into their chests, those words that were written. Bleeding all over the sidewalk. Faces bludgeoned, unrecognizable. He'd only known who they were because he'd gone through their pockets for cash. A couple guys only three or four years older. “Looked like they didn't die in a hurry, what they did to 'em.” Franky had burned the bodies, for reasons he was never clear on. Baka-burg pestering him the whole time he'd looked for fuel. He never did tell is foster brother what he needed it for.

“I have come to understand that unfateful death is rarely quick, or painless.” She's said. Nico Robin reaching out to place both hands on the railing. The Cyborg's half-artificial heart rams hard, banging against steel-reinforced ribs. A sudden and fierce desire to know exactly what she means by _have come to understand_ , but before he's opened his mouth to ask...

“Robin~chwan~!” Sanji come seemingly out of nowhere. A knee jabbing into Franky's hip that makes him bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from yelping. “Your coffee, my dear. And would you like anything special for your evening snack?” He fawns over the both of them. Nami, and Nico Robin. Franky rubbing his hip, looking on.

“Do we have any more red coco beans?” The Historian remains still, and majestic. Even with so much activity so close beside her. Something Nami doesn't tolerate. The Shipwright having witnessed the Strawhat Navigator's heavy backhand, should the Cook venture too far into her personal space.

“I shall check our remaining stores from Jaya, my angel.” He's turned, and Franky catches the fierce glance thrown at him. He doesn't care though, waving a big hand in response. Grinning at the blonde guy. Like he owned either of them ladies...

“Fufufu-” Richly eyes wander the line of a black beach. There's nobody on this island, not that they can see. Banked by trees, with no road or port. The quiet digs in again, as they stand there. “Did you do those bad things, Ne?” Asked in all hush, and seriousness. The question stabbing at her nakama. Franky forced into pause, to catch his breath.

“Done lots of bad things, to lots of people.” Which wasn't a lie. He'd done _bad things_ to Usopp, just because he'd been weaker than him and his gang. Cyborg Franky having been the name of the biggest and baddest for a long while. Brawling day and night in the backstreets of Water7.

“Fufu- I suppose we all have.” He's rendered speechless. Franky. In gaze of his dark nakama. A violet flower, in her ways. Wearing high heeled boots and black lace, trimmed high up each thigh by a lavender fringe. Walking away from him to disappear below deck. Gone back to read in the library, once more.

 

He'd never wished so badly he'd been born a book.

 


	2. ...and rivals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter and the next one's gonna be a little longer because the break-point I just can't decide on so here it is... Please enjoy!!

It's nearly nightfall when Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro make it back to the black sand beach. Usopp immediately launching into a thrillsome tale about how they'd had to backtrack _six times,_ because their Swordsman kept getting turned around. Franky stood just left of Nami's shoulder, as the Sniper gave full and detailed report of the day's events. He's not heard much of what the teen's said, however. Attention caught by the obviousness of a relationship he'd somehow managed to overlook until it'd being pointed out. So close to _bros 'n buds_ , or even maybe a devoted brotherly figure _if_ Zoro and Luffy had been related in such a way. Franky scratches his head, glad for his shaded sunglasses hiding his glance shot between Usopp indignantly whining that Zoro can't be put in charge _ever_ , because they'd wind up back in East Blue... to said Swordsman being pushed against the cabin wall by their Captain, Luffy closely inspecting a bunch of scratches the other had gotten from somewhere. Zoro's right cheek tacky with drying blood.

“...if Chopper hadn't been there to sniff him out, _we'd still be searching.._!”

Zoro's angrily shoved back against his Captain, but Luffy's just grabbed onto his nakama's wrists. Having a silent scuffle, until both of them begin to growl.

“ _Alright!_ ” Nami's shouting rips up Sunny's sail to frighten a bunch of seagulls. Zoro and Luffy jolted by it, and let go of one another. “That aside, for the moment. _What did you find_?”

 

Figures it would have been a Treasure Map.

 

“Bw _Ahaha-Hahaha-_! _Zoro_ found it?”

“ _Why_ is that so funny?” Franky's heard the guy's teeth grinding at the back of his jaw. Zoro getting out the thing he'd come across. Everyone piling into the Galley, and it's set out on the table.

“Oooohhoooaaa!” Beside himself, Luffy's danced around the room three whole times before he's put himself down in a chair. Chin squashed on top thin rubbery arms.

Nami traces the inked lines made on an old, rough animal hide. Easily a meter across. Nearly as tall. “This ridge.... it's right outside,” she's said. “That means, if we follow it upland...” Her and Robin have put their heads together. Robin muttering, and he can just make out the sound of her voice. Scarce, gentle tones on the edges of his hearing.

 

“...like you got kissed on the cheek by an over-affectionate can opener.”

“...none o'your damn business, Swirly.” Zoro's leaning one hip against the long bar, further inside the room behind the table. Halfway through a bottle of sake his blonde nakama had fetched for him... _without a fight_ , the Shipwright's noticed.

“Zoro-...” Chopper had yet to say one word, since they'd returned to the ship. “Um.. Y-you said...” He's so _small_ , that guy... animal...? Franky's not all that sure of _what_ or _who_ his tiny fury nakama is supposed to be, biologically. But he understands Chopper is their crew's Doctor, and a fine one. Little guy, not even three foot tall... well... _most_ of the time... he is right now. Tapping small black ho0ves together nervously. The Swordsman turning away, thrown another swallow of booze into him.

“You did. You promised.” Usopp's said from the safety of his seat at the table.

“Promised _what_?” Nami's clarified, for the room at large. Fiery eyes come up from her and Robin's delicate Treasure Seeking discussion. “ _What's wrong_ with Zoro?” Glaring right at her green haired nakama, and Franky's instantly sure this particular conversation is one that happens fairly frequently.

“...nothing's _wrong_ with me-!”

“He got bit by something, and wouldn't let Chopper look at it because we had to _get back to the ship_ ,” Usopp's supplied, reaching for a mug of beer off the table. The Sniper staring attention with his Captain. “Chopper kept pestering him, until he _promised_ to let himself get looked over. Once we got back.” Franky gets lost under a high tide of raised voices. Nami shouting at Zoro. Zoro shouting at Nami. Sanji shouting at Zoro for shouting at Nami. He's not far away from Luffy and Chopper, who have ducked down into a huddle nearer the floor. Communicating mostly in eyebrow waggles, and mime gesture.

 

“-it doesn't even hurt!” Zoro's countered, interrupting a string of their Navigator's rather justified accusations. “Just some gross mess-! I'll wash it off later.”

“And what happens when you wash off all that blood, and you've got an infection? That just going to _go away_ if you drink another bottle and pass out for a few days?!”

“Should do the trick.” The Shipwright is convinced beyond all doubt that his green haired nakama, Roronoa Zoro _believes_ every word he's saying. Gulping down another mouthful of clear alcohol, and licked his lips. “...maybe two bottles...”

“Devils in the Blue...” Nami's sunk onto her seat, red hair spilling over folded arms. Nico Robin pats the younger girl's elbow. Franky heard her quiet commiserations, Robin complimenting Nami for her patience of Will. Zoro now being dressed down by their Captain. Luffy hauling the older teen forward, then knocked him back. Pinned to the Galley wall. An elbow to keep him there, his Captain loosens his green hamaraki and pulled Zoro's white shirt from where it'd been tucked into the trouser band. Clapping eyes onto his nakama's muscular belly, and they can all see. Obvious, just to one side of that long gash that bisects the Swordsman's entire torso. A red, angry patch festering outward from a nest of pale points. Luffy's bitten his lips together, glaring at Zoro before he's marched him towards the Infirmary door. The one on the inside, just off the Galley. Franky mutely congratulating himself for his design choice yielding multiple entrances to that room. Chopper scoots after them, closing the door.

 

“He's been able to smell it for hours,” Usopp puts a pair of knobby arms on the table. Not looking at his shipmates, long nose in the direction of the map Zoro had found. “Chopper. Kept mentioning the stink. An infection that was spreading... getting worse. It's why Zoro agreed to be looked at. Don't know why he tried to back out of it.”

Franky's pretty sure _why_. People like Zoro, all bad-ass and boulder...

“Since nothing can be decided, without our idiot Captain and moldy First Mate. May I suggest we eat?” Map whisked from the table. The Strawhat Cook rolls the item carefully, and stores it up out of any harm's way. Laying the table instead with crispy calamari with hayto mayonnaise, grilled squid over Summer Island herbs, cubes of mizu-mizu melon paired with a strange sky-blue sauce. “Careful with that, it might be bad... let me taste it.” Dipping a spoon into the bowl, the Chef thinks hard after he's put it to his tongue. “Okay....” Giving it back, Usopp's poured it over strips of sauteed tentacle. Chewing delightedly.

“This is the _best_!”

“Oi, you _remember_ that. The next time you think of leaving home.”

“I'll never do it again.” Said with solidarity, and a hand held up. Franky chews his food. The third night in a row they've had squid dishes, but it still tastes like he's not eaten anything like it in years. Sanji sits down with them, smoking a cigarette but not eating anything. Usopp and Nami digging in for seconds. The Shipwright knowing already, all about the curly haired Sniper's leaving the crew. A sorrowful drama over man's devotion to a ship that was beyond repair. He'd tried to tell the kid, but he wouldn't listen. Of course, to develop such a bond with a ship, enough to have evoked the presence of its Klabautermann. To have one _appear_ and be _heard_ in this same world? He cannot honestly say he's had the experience.

“...little tiny town. On the far side. Got a Bar, and an Inn. It's a peaceful place. No Marines.” Usopp's nose wobbles with every turn of his head. Speaking to their Navigator between mouthfuls.

“Did you find out how long the Log takes?”

“Yea, about that. Apparently it doesn't so much _adapt_ to the next island, as the weak magnetic just gets lost from of our Log, and it'll capture the next strongest one.”

“We normally have a destination before going out to sea.” Nami's uttered, staring at the shiny glass dome protecting their Log's needle. Buckled to her wrist, and has been since she'd learned compasses don't work on the Grand Line,the girl had told Franky. A single red tipped arrow, meant to always point the way.

 

 _ **BAM**_! “I said _No_!” Franky's facing the Infirmary door. In clear view of the black leather boot that's kicked it open. Zoro come clomping out, pulling his white shirt back on.

“Zoro-” Chopper follows the scowling Swordsman, tugging at the man's pants' leg.

“No!” He's gone behind the bar, rummaging loudly through the pantry... _Oi! Piece of Shit, Marimo!_ … taken half a dozen bottles of whiskey, sake, and bourbon. Shouldered his way out the Galley door. Chopper had let go. Stood in the center of the room, shivering. Baleful brown eyes bright with distress. Luffy's not said anything, in the seven or so seconds it took for his nakama to get what he wanted and leave. Pale, and very much sober in his face.

“L-Luffy-”

“-Zoro's gatta have that,” The Pirate Captain's pointed at the syringe Chopper had been carrying around. “..or he'll die. Right?” Franky only just manages not to choke on fried squid. Nami surging to her feet.

“Die _?_!”

Their little tanuki looks on the verge of bursting into tears. “...h-he...” Steeling himself. Like a little kid trying to be a brave grown-up. But then... Franky's considered. Chopper is only fifteen years old. “The bite was poisonous, a-and.... the medicine Zoro needs is a...it's an injection... but...” Voice trailing off, high little stammers.

“Zoro's going to _die,_ because he doesn't like shots?” Nami's asked, clearly and with conciseness. The little doctor nodding his head, a sniff of his blue nose.

“Franky!” Freezing the Shipwright in place with a cola halfway to his mouth.

“Eh? What?” Luffy's got a look on his face. Grinning up to both ears. He has a wicked scar under his left eye. From a bladed instrument and a bad stitch-job, the Shipwright would bet good beli. Thickly white, and raised. Must have gone in real deep once upon a time, it crinkles for the young guy smiling like that.

“Franky and me are gonna hold Zoro down. That way, Chopper can give Zoro the shot!” The Cyborg's pushed up his sunglasses to blink at his Captain. Able to understand the logic in this plan... _somewhat_...

“Just don't break anything.” Nami's warned, though without conviction. Reaching for the jar of blue Sky-sauce on the table.

“Sencho...” Franky had almost forgotten Robin was there. Unobtrusively poised next to her redheaded nakama eating grilled calamari and earthy mushroom off her plate. “Instead of a use of force in this case, might I offer a suggestion?” Washed over in a vague sense of relief. Franky. He had heard plenty from his guys about the Strawhat's Swordsman. A demon with green eyes, and something about a black bandanna. Listened to them recount with awestruck expressions. How the guy had cut the _sea itself_ on their way to the rescue. Holding somebody like that down and poking him with something sharp didn't seem a smart thing to be doing. “...let Franky talk to Zoro.”

“ _Eh?!_ ”

“You are the newest member of our crew.” Nico Robin's smiled. Sweet soft lips lifted on her face, and she looks deeply into her nakama. “Of all of us, the most neutral. See if you can't convince our Kenshi-san to take his medicine.”

“Hahaha~! Good luck, Franky~” Usopp's sputtered bits of squid as he's laughing, but their Captain's shoulders are still raised. Hackles pricked, like an animal.

“Zoro won't die?” Luffy's asked of his Ship's Doctor. Chopper tugging at the brim of that pink tophat he wears.

“H-he'll be alright, but he needs the injection soon.”

 

 

Franky contemplates this may be the first real Order he's received, since he's joined on with these Pirates. Walking from the Galley and wondering where he might find their... First Mate? That's what Sanji had said, just before they'd started eating. He'd an inkling the ripped Swordsman was one of the strongest, and that he _might_ be second in command. Though over the last few days, Franky found his opinion shifted more towards Nami holding the position of First Mate. Because she gave out all the tasks, and most of the punishment. While as Zoro slept, or drank, when he wasn't training endlessly. He might do nothing else, if allowed. He's always getting drug off in some direction under a vague flag or duress....

The stars are out, sparkling through thick rigs. Sunny's sails wrapped up safe and snug. Way up there also, in the crow's nest, there's a lamp on. Of course he'd be there. Franky designed that space to be primarily the Swordsman's, secluded from the rest of the crew. Now look at what he's doing... climbing up to make a nuisance of himself. Though, it is in the effort of saving the guy's life. Franky's thumped loud on the trapdoor before he's pushed it open. Getting himself in through the gap.

“Go 'way, Luffy.”

“ 's not our Captain, Bro.”

“ _Che-_ sent you, did they? Go away, Franky.”

“Haha~” Franky's put down the trapdoor, and ventured closer to the man sitting just at the edge of the lamplight. A couple empty bottles rolling gradually along the perimeter of the room. Clanking against each other for Sunny riding the gentle surge, anchored close to shore. Zoro doesn't move much. Sat on the bench that ran the length of that wall, under a long window. Three katana belted to his hip, just below the band of his green hamaraki. The blue haired Shipwright knows one of those blades, the one in the dark scabbard decorated with gold... it's been completely destroyed. Franky was there, on the Bridge of Hesitation. To see one of the Marine Captains break from the pack. His face covered with a white veil, but his eyes still leered with sick mirth. Stalking closer and closer to the Strawhat Swordsman. Grasping the blade of the teen's katana as it's swung in defense, almost instantly rusting the weapon through. It had taken barely a second, for Zoro to look at the wasted blade. Lost his breath in a rush of true horror. He keeps on carrying the deceased katana, along with the other two. One hand held protectively over all three hilts. He probably isn't comfortable with any fewer... “If I go back now, just like that... You probably won't like what they've got planned.”

“ _Che-_ ' usually don't.” Zoro bronze throat opens for more whiskey. Franky now near enough to see beads of sweat glistening on the other's skin. White shirt sticking to him.

“Hear me out then,” Another step closer. Those green eyes appearing in the lamplight. Predatory, but made lame. A beast gone to ground as it waits to die. Zoro wipes a hand across his forehead.

“Suppose I could always just cut you in half...”

“Hahahaha- Try if ya' want to, Hamaraki-bro. I'm good Grand Line Steel, head to toe.”

“I'm a Swordsman who can cut steel.” The Shipwright's sat himself down on the bench with a few feet of cushion between them. Propping his elbows up on the windowsill.

“That so?”

“ ' is...” Zoro's drunk that bottle gone, and the glass doesn't break when he's dropped it onto the floor. Reaching for the next in a line he had sat up their with him. Pulling the cork. “There's a.... _breath_ , all things have...”

“Yea, and what this breath sound like?”

“Not sure. It's more... something you _feel_.” In the dim light of Sunny's Crow's Nest, Franky's noticed this is the first time he's exchanged more than five or six words with Zoro. He didn't talk much, to anybody. “Each one _feels_ different. Trees have the breath of trees. Rocks have the breath of rocks.... I-” Shaken his green head. “I had such bad luck with rocks that day...” More and more alcohol, but instead of slurring his speech, or going crossed eyed. Zoro just opens then next bottle. “If you can feel it... hear it... or whatever... you can become a Swordsman who can cut nothing.” He drinks, and reaches for _another_ bottle?? How many does he have tucked back there? Not passing-out after this much probably wins him a lot of bets, or a lot of fights. Probably both. Zoro _is_ a _Pirate_ Swordsman, Franky has to keep reminding himself. That _he_ is now a _Pirate_ Shipwright, also.

“Doesn't sound all that useful, does it, Ne? A Swordsman who can cut nothing.”

“Only a idiot would say that.” Zoro's put down his latest bottle. Nearly drunk down, and only a little sloshing inside. Gotten paler, since Franky's joined him. Purple circles bloated under his eyes. Zoro's shirt completely transparent. Stoked through, and stuck to damp sweating skin. “There are a lot of idiots in the world.”

“Aye, there are. I'm looking at one right now.”

“ _Che-_ ” Franky's counted his conversing with the guy promising. He's the same age as Sanji. Zoro. So Franky is fifteen years his elder also. Though far from being ready to admit defeat, “Chopper said the infection was in the blood. I'll just burn it up with alcohol, 'n it'll be fine.” The Cyborg's rolled his eyes.

“Chopper's _a Doctor_ , isn't he? Didn't I hear you all telling me _he's the best_. Are you saying he wrong about you dropping dead tonight?”

“ 'm not getting a shot.” Put a hand on one knee, like he wants to stand up. Only Zoro's leaned forward, and nothing's happened. The Swordsman blinking. Making to stand from the bench a second time.

 

Nothing.

 

“That's nerve paralysis.” Franky's said to Zoro. Green eyes swiveling around to face him. “There's a Mizu Spider on Water7, lives in waterlogged stonework. Buddy o' mine got bit once. Couldn't move his left arm for a week and half. He got lucky though, being bit by one who didn't have much poison left in it and got the antidote quick..”

“Wasn't a spider. Just a bunch o' bastard ants.”

“Ants can be _super_ poisonous too, Hamaraki-bro.” Franky's sighed, reaching into his shirt pocket to show the other he's brought the syringe with Chopper's medicine. “Don't like needles, do ya?”

“Not a lot.”

“Drunk enough yet not to care?”

“...almost.”

 

Franky waits patiently, for his nakama to finish the bottle. Zoro having difficulty lifting the weight of it. Unable to feel or move his legs when he's nodded his head. Consenting to the medication, though also staring resolutely away from the Cyborg. The Swordsman's skin cold and clammy under Franky's fingers, as he aligns the needle. Not unskilled in these things, but when the metal tip slides into the younger guy's arm Zoro makes a small noise. A pitiable whimper. Cut off fast, but only after speaking chronicles of livioush suffering. Franky compressing the plunger. He calls no attention to it.

 

 

“Franky got Zoro to take it?? Ne-ne _-?!_ Zoro's gonna be okay now, _right-_?!” Luffy's up from the table, still got his mouth full of food as he's demanded of his Shipwright the condition of his First Mate.

“Hamaraki-bro's doing just fine, Mugiwara. I gave him the medicine.” Presenting the empty syringe to Chopper as proof. The little Doctor's fury face beaming, and he's come tapping around the chairs to hug Franky's middle.

“Good.” Nami's nodded her fiery red head. Franky sees she's got the Treasure Map laid out on the table once more. Her and Robin sat side by side. “Now that's over with, we can get back to -”

“G'night-!”

“ _Luffy-_!” He's out the Galley door. Monkey D Luffy, Pirate Captain. Franky chuckles as it's swung shut, the latch clicking into place.

“Didn't take you long, getting through to our Ever-lost Moss.” Sanji's sat at the table across from Robin and Nami. Usopp a seat over.

“Was easy.” Franky cracks his neck, righting an ache in the joint he'd fixed to a set of steel reinforced cannons to. Able to be expand from the collar bone. Not a painless process yet, but something he's working on perfecting. Settling himself into a seat of his own at the Galley table. “Piece o' cake, really, once he couldn't move his legs anymore. People always change their minds about stuff like that.” _He'd_ changed his mind. When he couldn't breathe for his ribs all been fractured. Couldn't crawl for the broken arms. Right knee mangled with leg twisted all the way around. Seawater going into every cut and opened gash, staining them a sick greeny-yellow. The Shipwright sharp in his remembering. How it stung all his raw flesh that should've be inside of him, but hadn't been.

“Paralysis?” Chopper's squealed, getting back up into his chair so more of him can be seen than just the top of his pink hat and antlers over the table. “Were his eyes yellowing?”

“Light wasn't the best.” Franky's taken the cap off a cola and swallowed half of it down. “Was sweating pretty good, talking about being able to cut me in half. Haha~” the Cyborg's chuckled, knowing every word was probably true. Except _not_ to laugh at something like that would really be a waste.

“Shitty bastard doesn't usually make small talk.” Sanji's sucking in a long drag. Blown pale smoke towards an open porthole behind him.

“No, indeed. What else did you and he talk about?” Robin's inquired. Curious lean with both her elbows on the table. Franky, as tall as he is, receiving the most decadent view of the dark woman's lace-draped valley.

“A-ahm...” The table between them, and Franky's glad for it. Two meters of hardwood, hiding his own hard wood. Trying to remember, but it wasn't as if they'd talked about much... “Breath, and... rocks, and stuff.”

Sanji's plucked the cigarette from his lips. “Breath and rocks and stuff?” Invidious pale lips sneering. Spiral eyebrow climbed up his forehead.

“How much had he had to drink?” Nami's runs all her fingers through her hair. The Shipwright considering.... When he got up there, had it been three bottles on the floor, or four? Zoro drank two, no... three more bottles during their short conversation... or... no. No. It couldn't have been more than three... “Franky!”

“Eh? -oh! um... five!... or, er... or six...” Sanji coughs on a couple lungs full of smoke. Trying to laugh before he's exhaled.

“Was it _five_ , or was it _six_?” She's very clear. Nami. Good with numbers and figures. Good with _facts_ , and there is no hiding anything from her.

“A-actually, um... It was probably... seven.”

“Seven bottles?!”

“He's gonna die. No question, he's going to die this time.” Usopp's given a solemn tip of his chin. “Rest in peace, great imbecile Roronoa Zoro. Died of drink, and one wayward yellow ant.”

“Don't you dare let Luffy hear you saying something like that!” Nami's reached almost all the way across the table with the aid of two segments of her weapon. Catching her curly haired nakama in the ear. Usopp yelping, and clutching his skull. “You _know_ he can't tell when you're lying!”

“Only because he can't lie himself.” The Strawhat Cook's reasoned. Sanji flicking ash into a little tray near his elbow. “Though sometimes I wonder, your _last_ shitty disguise...” Sanji glances in Chopper's direction. The little Doctor giving a bemused tilt of his fuzzy head. All blank in expression. Franky knows what that's all about. Luffy _and_ _Chopper_ were the only two of their crew unable to recognize their nakama all dressed up as some _super_ Hero from Sniper Island. To this day, they both still talk about him like he's Usopp's long lost cousin or something. The guy still hasn't come clean, either.

 

 

Several hours later, Franky steps outside onto the mid-deck. Great big moon swinging low on the horizon. Silver-white, and reflecting off dark surf. The Cyborg stretches his arms, yawning. Glanced up towards Sunny's Crow's Nest, and found it dark.

“Are you worried about him?” Nico Robin's come quietly out from the Galley. Stood behind her taller nakama. The Shipwright startling to hear her speak. “Fu~fu~fu~fu~” She gazes affectionately at the Shipwright, moonlight caught and returned in glittering forms, like diamonds in her eyes. Gentle waves pulling in a salty breeze that moves the woman's long black hair. Robin taking a few steps forward, leaving not much more than an arm's length between them.

“About that guy? N-no, not really. I was only thinking...”

“Oh~?” Franky has limits to what he can strictly _feel_. Places along his arms are numb, and right under his left collarbone. All over his body. Patches here and there where he'd accidentally severed his own nerve endings. Damage like that... the Shipwright knows can never be repaired. The woman's hand lying down flat on his left pectoral... he can feel her warm palm, and steady pulse that beats in it. But her fingertips that brush higher... he can only _remember_ how it felt to be touched there, because he never will again. “You are so very interesting, Franky.” Petting along the bone the man can't feel. Up to his shirt collar, and rubbed a bit of the silky fabric between her fingers. “...what were you thinking about?”

Whatever it was, he's forgotten all about it. “Ah...um..” stammering, because his tongue's not working again. The Cyborg's luck appears in the form of his nakama. Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. All come out of the Galley at once. Robin hailed by their Navigator, and both retire to the woman's room just off the landing.

“Oi! Keep your hands to yourself, Metal-man.” Sanji's face is a vile portrait. Pointing his cigarette at his nakama. On the verge of bursting into jealous flames in a fury. Franky too winded to answer, holds onto Sunny's rail. Tight tingling heat where Robin's hand had been on his chest. Lingering, and he's left _wanting_ for the sensation's return.

“Robin's probably safer than Nami.” The Strawhat Sniper's reasoned, turned and gone with Chopper in the direction of the men's quarters. Sanji glares after them, as if he'd been mortally offended. Clapping one blue eye on his shipmate in the night.

For a long time they just stand there. The waves getting louder, and then quieter again. Sea birds starting to wake up. Calling to each other as the sky slowly begins to brighten. Neither say a word, when mutely they've agreed to go to bed. Crawled into each, their box hammocks. Great effort given to ignoring Usopp's flutish wheeze through his long nose to grasp at sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and stuff??


	3. ...swear vows...

“Luff~y~!” A cupped hand put beside painted-orange lips. Nami. Calling for their Captain to come down from his special seat atop the Thousand Sunny's figurehead. Everyone else already standing around on the Lawn Deck. Sun up, and breakfast over. The redhead's handing out allowances. Not a lot of beli to go around... which had been no secret right from the start. Franky half expected the first port or town they came across would be one they would Raid. Isn't that what Pirates do?

“...most of the markets are lined up along a paved port,” Usopp's counting beli notes. Him and Sanji leaning against Sunny's white rail.

“...and the ladies?”

“Eh'...”

The Shipwright sees their Cook grin. Knocking knuckles to his nakama's skinny arm. “Ahh, Usopp~ You really gonna keep this up the whole trip? I know she's _all that_ , but... you think Kaya'd blame you? It's not as if you left a ring on her finger. Gone so far away~ on dangerous Seas~ without a shred of sweet soft womanly comfort~?”

“I got two hands.” Laughed in the blonde's face, adjusting a blue and white striped wrist wrap after the Sniper's tucked his money under the seam. “I just wont settle for less than the most beautiful woman in the world.” A vagarious slam onto deck announces Luffy's arrival. Sod and bits of earth flung up on the air, and Sunny's given a profound groan ending by a shiver.

“Shi-shishishi!”

“I told you to _be more careful!!_ ” It's just a fist, but it leaves the Devil Fruit-using Pirate Captain worth three-hundred million clutching his head for a lump rising under the weave of his straw hat.

 

 

With beli in pocket and purse, the crew split ways. Chopper venturing off alone into the dense jungle that grows up the slopes of this island. Looking for rare or undiscovered medicines. Usopp, Sanji, and Nami all follow the black beach. Bound for a township their Sniper had discovered the day before. Four or five miles up the coast. Zoro, moving stiffly and grumbling, being led away by their Captain. Drug off in the opposite direction of the town, to _explore_.

Franky decided almost instantly there'd be nothing particularly appealing about the island. Not until the Treasure Hunt began, of course. Taken himself back below decks amid the chaos of everyone leaving. Content to look after the Sunny, maybe put some long hours into his Soldier Docking System while the rest of the crew is at liberty. Moving deftly about the belly of the ship. Gotten out new nails and untangled his welding rods, but then he's had to pause. Trying to figure out what he can create to put in the places of the four open docks left to him after completing Sunny's paddle. They can't be just _anything_... Franky leans over his drafting desk, the Shipwright tapping a big finger impatiently in the very center of a blank sheet of paper. Lifted his pencil, and he's waiting for inspiration to come to him. Something to speak up. Even a whisper... anything...

“They say, _Those who build ships are not mere oafs found to drum up wood, or be assigned simple tasks. Such things could never satisfy their dreams. These builders. Rather they are tutored, enduring long hours under heavy rain, and scorching sun... Taught to yearn, for the enduring immensity that so exists – upon the Sea_.” Had she been standing next to him, Franky's sure he would have jumped clean out of his skin. But as he's heard his nakama, gradual footsteps carrying the woman further into the room. Not towards him, but the Docking Ramp. The empty compartment open to the ocean, water lapping up the sides of floorless edges.

Stunned. The Strawhat Shipwright stares at the empty page lying on his drafting table in front of him. Falling into it, and he's sure to have been turned into a block of wood. Unable to face Nico Robin, despite his registering her high heeled boots on Sunny's hard Adam floorboards for a second time.

“Some lessons people learn, they must exhibit immeasurable _endurance_.” Come right close to the blue haired man sat with both wide shoulders curled forward. Franky can see more than he can feel, black silken strands of her hair brush his arm. Robin's dark head entering into his space as she's glanced at the blank sheet. “What is it you think about, during your long hours in dedication?”

Breathing become _super_ complex. Franky's blinked. Fuzzy, and a furrow to his forehead. Any possibility of a thought gone trickling away down his back. Knowing he's expected to answer the woman's question, if he can only pull his tongue off the roof of his mouth. Manage to _not_ swallow the slippery appendage as he's made clumsy attempts at human speech. “Th-think about? .. W-when I-... I... build -ships..?” Soft pops are the blossoms that appear out of the surface of the Shipwright's drafting table. Nico Robin's hands, and slender arms. Many of them. Reaching to touch and stroke Franky's face. Holding his cheeks so that the man is encouraged to turn. Directed to look at the dark woman who dresses in black lace and leather. Her own arms held up and crossed before her. Palms held loosely, one at each shoulder. Robin smiles for her nakama, petting one of numerous thumbs along the Cyborg's lower lip. Franky closes his mouth, after that. For his realizing he'd had it hanging widely open.

“Fu-fu-fufu~” The multitudes of arms vanish in a flurry of rosy petals. Nico Robin pivoting in her boots. To put her back to the inner wall near Franky's drafting table. Clear, clever eyes capturing the Shipwright. Hard years reflected on her face, more-so than any of the others. Because Robin _is older_ than they are. Twenty-eight. Making him only six years older than the female Pirate Historian.

“I don't think about anything.” He's said. Half unaware his brain was still in consideration, searching for a response to her question. “W-when I build... but _before_ I _can_ build...” A large, calloused hand brushes over the blank paper. “...I have to _feel_ something.” Ended lamely. Somehow more profound inside his own head. Relieved, when his ultra un- _super_ response doesn't make the mature woman laugh. Only eliciting a thoughtful tip of Robin's chin, arms held quietly at her sides.

“The illusive _feeling_ , about which no one can _know –_ save those who cannot hope to explain.” A thoughtful, lush smile. An anchored expression that's scattered Franky's heart, finding himself wondering if his shipmate will hear the muscle hammering against his metal encased sternum. If the sound of it might come close to what he can hear so tremendously. Pounding in both ears. Stood from his desk, Franky gives his attention, level to Robin's.

“You've felt it too?” For lack of a name. For lack of needing one.

“I have,” One soft, delicate hand greets her nakama's advance into her space. Touching along the seam of some old pale scar on the Shipwright's arm. “...and more. Alike, but never the same...” It stings at him. Franking thinking about all she implies, and in so few words. Of her life. The one she'd been given to live. Fizzing all of Franky's cola. Gathering the woman, and she makes him no objection. Arms wrapped around the Cyborg's wide neck, clutching tightly in his embrace. Franky sensitive to her heart beating. Abiding a low heat that's cradled carefully between them.

Not much conscious thought went into the Cyborg's next actions. With his nakama. The alluring woman showing black garters under the hem of a short leather skirt. Pausing only just, as they've found each other's eyes. He's uncovering her consent, hidden between bated breaths that heave round breasts behind a tight bodice. Franky lifting Nico Robin from the floorboards. Fully supporting her, while he's kissed the woman's neck. Drifting them to the drafting table, and he's paced her back down upon the smooth flat surface. Pressed in close at this, a most desirable angle. The Shipwright lifts the woman's knees, which fall open for him. Black silky underwear already damp when he's stroked a large forefinger lightly against the material.

“F-Franky~” Robin's said his name, _moaned_ sensuously in her bonny West Blue accent. Making the older man's already constrictive shorts punishingly tight. Deft, in his removing of her lace trimmed shirt, cupping each of the woman's warm breasts before undoing her bra. Clothing drifted to the floor. Franky's luridly bright shirt joining the pile. Speedos also. The only items that remain are Robin's high boots, with their long spiked heels, still hale and deadly at the ends of her legs. Every inch of her body a sweet, delicious representation of toasted caramel. Trying a taste with what could be easily described as _timid_ kisses. Franky warily nibbling down the woman's naked shoulder. Nico Robin reaching for him, then. Bringing the Shipwright closer. To connect their lips, and he's forced to close his eyes in concentration. Given entire, on being kissed in ways such as he is. Vaguely participating in compliment _for_ her. His palms grading up and down his nakama's spread legs. Lightly massaging in thoughtful acknowledgment to freshly healed injuries Franky knew to be there, after her harsh imprisonment.

Less aware that their kiss has ended, Franky tasting bitter coffee that had been on Robin's lips. She's dragging long fingernails lightly along his flanks. Exploring gnarled ridges of scar tissue as she's discovered them. One such place sending a deep pulsation through the Shipwright that makes him gasp. Franky staggering. Grasping himself. Aligned, and buried himself. Holding Nico Robin's legs behind each knee to fold her as he's thrust. Gradual, long strokes in tender plunge. Building in thrilling successions. The Historian's back arches against thin white drafting paper. Rumpling it.

“ _Aahh_ _aaaha~aa~_ ” Franky slows, pulling nearly entirely out, before he's bucked strongly. Luxurious, and deep. Robin's dark eyelashes given a flutter for his penetrations. Watching one another. She's touching Franky's broad chest, stroked over the strange silicone seam that opens onto a refrigerator in the Cyborg's own body. He's trying to figure out some other form of refueling his cola, but for the moment – this is it. The less-than normal addition to his physical body doesn't disgust her, he's noticed. Or so it appears to him. Rather Robin's acknowledged its existence, and moved on. Touching curiously, her nakama's pink and tender pectorals. Feeling out firm muscle, made harder for grey metal plating embedded only beneath the skin. A look of fascination on her face, flushed red lips slightly parted for letting out gentle gasps. Franky leaning close over, to share another kiss. This one less thirsty. If not more intentious on _his_ behalf. Passing warm oxygen between each other, and he's grasped the woman's hips firm. Held fast to his drafting table, he's driven himself with deliberation. Franky grinning into their kiss to feel her tremble.

“Eh~?” He's kissed affectionately, Robin's cheek and nose. Ducked to whisper into the shell of her ear. All the while appreciating... she smells like fresh-cut flowers. “...more? ...like this?”

“ _Ahh~ y~yeaa~_ ” Robin's keened for her nakama's meticulous attention. Constant friction, and he's fit like Franky had been tailored to fill her body in just such a way. The Cyborg moving by impulse, eyes half lidded in pleasure-hazed captivation. Coaxing this incredible woman in his arms towards release, while taking as long as he dared in doing so. Pride swelling more than his chest, to see a line of blissed-out tears trickle down the Historian's elegant face. Crooning his name again, and again. Bright glitters of sweat on her skin like fine glass bead-work on fine silks shipped to Water7 by Sea Train every Spring. “ _Ahhaa~_ Fr~Franky~”

“More?”

“I _~ahh~ aah~_ I-I'm cu-m -cumming _~_ F-Franky~ _aah~!_ ”

 

The Shipwright shares his nakama's dark eyes until they've flickered and fallen shut. Nico Robin's body trembling. A visceral mewl of satiation come out loud from her lungs, gone straight into the man covering her. Franky tipped just-the-other-side of orgasm, and he's spilled a warm gush of his seeds inside. Groaning for the pulsations of his own body, aided and addled by sweet rolls of Robin's hips.

“Did you cum inside of me?” She's asked. A warm palm stroking Franky's sweaty cheek.

“Huh-?... I... Ah...” Swallowing, Franky's looked down at the connection still maintained between them. His length softening, and he's pulled out. Slick and white fluids trickling from the woman's wet cunt to splash onto the floor. A wave a vague panic coursing through him. “Ah- I – uh... _?!_ ”

“Fufufu-fu~!” The Historian's stepped gracefully down from the man's drafting table. Long black hair fallen over sun tanned shoulderblades. Made to put her clothes back on. Collecting her body, as she's left her nakama in an agony of _'Oh my freaking Sea-Kings, there's gonna be a baby!?'_ until she's gained a way into his attentions. Sneaking a peck to the Shipwright's parted pink lips.

 

Gone immediately after, from Franky's workshop. Nico Robin. In the blinking of an eye. The Shipwright standing numb in the center of the room a whole five minutes, before deciding he'd be better to get his clothes back on.

 

 

 

Sanji, Usopp, and Nami had no plans on returning to the ship until the following morning; and had made that very clear. However... Chopper, Zoro, and Luffy were due to return before the sun went down. So Franky, after having thrown himself into any random project he could think of all day, (because he still can't figure out what to build to put in the four Docking Stations) only then realizes the sun's going down behind Sunny's portholes. Wondering if anyone has come back, he's wiped his hands. Making for an inner corridor that led up towards the Lawn Deck.

 

Upon his exiting a narrowed hatch not far from the foremast, the Shipwright finds in fact all three of his nakama have returned. Robin present also, sat in the grass. A lantern nearby, and she has a book in her hands. Though it's clear she's not reading it.

“...Chopper asked why Zoro was all covered in blood...”

“...didn't have to tell him every damn thing, Luffy...”

“...eh? But Chopper asked..?”

“Fufufufufu.” Not to say she wasn't making a valiant effort in reading that book she's holding, Franky admits. Only Robin's hands are unsteady, and she can't keep herself from giggling.

“...not the point! Just... just _stop_ explaining, okay?! Chopper gets it... _Right_?!”

“...R-Right!” The little Doctor has about ten yards of bandaging in neat rolls all over the grass next to them. Jars of creams, silk, and needles lying on a clean white cloth near to their crew's green haired First Mate.

“Oi, Hamaraki-bro- getting patched up again? What happened t0'ya this time?” The teen's right shoulder and half his neck completely hidden for clean white wrap and tape, but judging by the various other supplies littering the lawn, he's also received a good mess of stitches.

“ _Nothing happened_ to me!!” Zoro's clamped a hand over their Captain's mouth before Luffy can divulge anything. The Cyborg's a little disappointed he won't be getting the ' _Luffy Summary_ ' A nearly compulsory item applicable to any and every occasion. Almost every occasion, because Zoro clearly is not disposed to allow it this time. Up off the grass, and he's made a dash towards the men's bunk-room. Their Captain, two years that guy's younger, hot on the Swordsman's heels. Luffy laughing his head off as he's swung up-and-over the stairway rail.

 

“Fufufufu~” Robin fans her face with her book, trying to catch a breath.

“So~~ what's happened to Zoro?” Franky's asked of Chopper. Smirking as he's knelt in the grass to talk to the little guy four foot shorter than he is.

“E-eh?! Ah... um... W-well...” Chopper's gathering up all his things in a hurry. Bloodied gauze, instruments, and all. “I-if Zoro doesn't want other people to know... I... I mean...” Stammering apologies as he's gone, Chopper ducks into the Infirmary under the pretense of washing up.

“Fufufu~ You must forgive him. It is his strong and _admirable_ sense of Doctor/Patient Confidentiality.”

Franky's chuckled out of his chest, a shake of his blue ducktale. “I don't suppose a _Super_ Historian will tell me?” She's looking at him a little differently than before, though Franky half wonders if he's imagining things. Robin gotten up off soft green grass, to stand near.

“Are you completely sure you would like to know?”

“Eh? Why'ya say that?” Wind came in from off of the ocean. Salty, with hints of bone and barnacle. Pushing at each blade of grass on the Lawn Deck, and getting into their hair. Surf lapping up on dark sand, and the sun's fully gone down behind low surges of distant waves. Light now being cast from a great big moon a few days after its full. “Last time was an insect bite, bet this round was a bird or a worm or something?”

“Fufu~” Robin giggles softly. Beautiful plum-soaked eyes gazing up towards the sky. Searching for tiny bright-white stars beginning to shine. “It wasn't such a thing. Fufu~fu~ It was our Captain.”

“Ne?”

“It seems Luffy was a tad _overzealous_ in his affections this afternoon.” Franky's eyes cross behind shades he wears even at night.

“ _Eh?!_ ”

“Fufufu~ I suppose you'd find out sooner or later, so there's little harm in telling you. Luffy and Zoro, they have been known to... bite.”

“Bite?” Clarification. The Cyborg takes his dark glasses from his face. Bewildered, until he's felt the gentle slide of a firm warm body up against his. Nico Robin trailing a lovely finger enticingly up the man's bare belly.

“Sometimes~” Franky stood very still. Wild wanton thoughts all bent for manners of greedy physicality. Thinking it wouldn't be so bad at all... in fact, it'd be _Super!_ if the Devil's Child, Nico Robin, were to try taking a bite of him. “~certain _fits_ overtake a man, or a woman.”

“Fits, Ne?”

“Oh, yes. Fits that _take_ a person...”

“T-ta-take...?” Robin's smooth palm lays flat on her nakama's chest, and he's seeing her grin slyly the racing heart she's found. Mute in her invitation, twining her fingers into his. The Shipwright following, glazed in adoration for every curve in Robin's back and shoulders. How her hips sway, in climbing the stairs onto the mid-deck. Pushing the way open into the woman's quarters.

Soft exotic silks, and heady musk-boiled fragrances. Franky's head lied back on a pile of pillows. Robin over him, and she's smiling for him – slightly, and with a dissimilar ere in the pinch of her beautiful nose he's now confident is none-to-do with his imagination. Staring up at the ceiling, as his dark nakama's traveled down his body. Taking initiatives that quickly render the Shipwright a willingly supplicant at the woman's every mercy.

Not that bad a place to be, actually.

Pretty darn _Super_...

 

 

 

It isn't the mid-day sunshine bleeding in from half veiled portholes. Not the arguing seagulls on the rail outside, or Luffy and Zoro's noisy game of _Hey I got what you want, so come get it!_ that had been going on since sunup.

 

_**Clack~** _

 

“...Thank you~ Sanji~kun~ Just put them in here by the bookcase, and I'll run and get Robin. She'll be in the Library probably... No-no! Over here, next to..to...” Next to Robin's bed... Where the redheaded Navigator's looked, and come face to face with Franky. Wide eyed and startled. Their Historian soundly asleep, nestled in a clutch of their Shipwright's very muscular arms.

“What... What's going on here?!” The Cook's a dead blue-eyed hiss. Whispering so he won't disturb his dark haired nakama, no doubt. Franky staring between them. Nami blushed deeply crimson, both hands held up to cover her lips that does nothing to hide her snickering. Their blonde Chef likely _more than likely_ to boil right over. Fuming in absolute silence, wearing his fancy blue-pin suit. Franky smirks, letting reality needle his shipmate. Knowing he's absolutely safe from the Strawhat Cook's powerful kicks, whilst Nico Robin dozed peacefully against his chest.

“Shh~” The Cyborg holds a large finger to his lips. “Couldn't give us a minute, Ne?” That's got Sanji's cheeks burning. Turned and marched himself right out the women's room door.

“I knew it!” Nami's twittered softly after their Cook's gone. “I knew it!! Tell Robin when she wakes up, she owes me fifteen thousand beli~ _And drinks are on her tonight~_ ”

“Drinks?” Keeping his voice down, Franky senses subtle changes in Robin's muscles. Tightening in her back, delicate tendons in her neck. Her quiet breathing also, just slipped. . Clear that she's woken up, and now only waiting for them to be left alone.

“Yep~ There's this guy with info about the Treasure map Zoro found. Friend of a fifth cousin once removed on a mother's side... We'll have a meeting.” Already across the room, Nami's grasped the handle to the outer door. “Sanji always makes extra food when he's upset, so you two get dressed and come to the Galley hungry~”

 

Wave of her delicate hand, and closed the door,. Leaving Franky and Robin cuddled in bed together. “Fufufu-fu~”

“Ah, Cook-bro's never gonna forgive me.” He's chortling in the back of his throat. Holding Nico Robin close, placed a strategic kiss to her forehead. “You will cry, won't you? when he's killed me, and I'm buried at sea.” Robin has tears in her eyes, clutched around Franky's middle. His blue hair hung limp over his face, lying back in the pillows. Not enough cola left inside him to want to move anything like quickly. Lethargic, fighting to shift any part of his heavy metal body.

Nico Robin sanding up, gone and dressed from the wardrobe that stood in the room near one of two decorated dressers. Franky could not take responsibility for the finely crafted furniture, or hand woven rugs. They had been _donations_ made to the Strawhat Crew, from Iceburg and his various employees. Their way of apologizing for his wrongly accusing them of the attempted at murder made on the Mayor's life. Two full bedroom sets, specifically for the two women onboard. Queen beds, and fluffy cushions on low seats before highly polished mirrors. Vanities etched in artful ocean waves bubbling with Sea Kings.

 

The two Pirates taking time, wandering from the woman's quarters. There's nobody about on the mid-deck, except Zoro. Green hair even more vibrant for the afternoon sun that's lighting it up. Lifting a half gallon jug up up on one elbow, as he's guzzled some sort of clear alcohol. Three large bottles next to the Swordsman's boot also, but they're not filled with sake or whiskey.

“Robin.” Zoro's swallowed, letting the jug rest on his shoulder. Tapping with the other hand along a white and gold katana hilt. “Franky.” Drifting his attention between them, anyone who didn't know better would think he was drunk. The Shipwright can tell the difference, however. Good and deep in his guts, that inebriation is no way responsible for these calculated responses the teenager doesn't voice out loud. Saying them loudly enough by the narrow of jade eyebrows.

“Good morning.” Nico Robin's forward and through the Galley door. Franky can hear it's dead silent in there. Not at all shocked when an arm is put forward.

“Not you.”

“That right?” Franky's squinted behind his shades.

“It's not a good idea, trust me.”

“I can handle our Cook-bro. No problem.”

“It's not the _handling_ , it's the noise. I won't have it, Franky.” The Strawhat First Mate toes the Galley door shut, lifted his elbow and drunk once more. The Cyborg shrugs, listening to heavy gulps. Taken the three bottles of cola from the deck, and stood to open his sternum. Exchanging full bottles for empties before closing the door into his own body. Already the bubbles are fizzling into his blood. Pressure rebuilding, and he's granted a small amount of stamina. Put his head back, and his blue hair's got volume again. Franky releasing a long sigh, grinning at the sky.

“This gonna be a problem, eh?”

“Maybe... Maybe not...” Zoro's capped the jug, hitting the palm of his left hand to the wall behind him. Franky heard Chopper and Usopp both squeak on the _other_ side. Having been caught in their attempts at eavesdropping.

 

Franky follows the green haired teenager from the Mid-deck. To Sunny's bow, and stood behind their Ship's carved mane. Eyes tracking up the island while the waves are loud in their ears. Zoro taking a moment, doing some sort of heavy thinking. Still not faced his nakama, when the Swordsman's one hand goes to hold onto his katana. The white one again. Gripping tight until all his knuckles have paled.

“ _Che-_ ” He's sputtered. “Ha _ha~ha~_! You should'a seen the look on that Swirly Asshole's face! Eh...-Haha~!”

“Eh? He's all noise, our Cook-bro.”

“Hahaha~” Putting his back to the Sea, the younger guy leans on the inner will. Zoro facing his nakama. Face lit up, hardly able to control laughing outright at their Cook's expense. “Won't say that, when he's put you that shiny new Infirmary you've built for Chopper. Burst a couple vital organs, and rearranged your face.”

“Blondie that bad?”

“A _Prince_ , for bemoaning the sex he's not getting.” The Swordsman's said, “But jokes put aside... _Robin_.” Franky's curious for a change in temperature, in pressure. His nakama's green eyes arresting him. Keeping the man in place. “She's important to us. To Luffy. If there's a dream that comes second to him, it's Robin's.”

“Second? Why?”

“ _Che_ \- you think _I_ know stuff like that...?” Lifted the jug, and it's nearly been emptied. Zoro leveling his nakama once more. “She's the smartest woman I've ever met. And reckless. You know she's nearly been killed three times since we've met her?”

“Huh?”

“Electrocuted... Poisoned. Picked a fight with a Marine Vice Admiral, and we all got put down without a thought. Like we were nothing but bugs.” He's clamped his jaw. Zoro. Teeth grinding dully. Franky observes a trickle of dark blood slither down the teen's chin. “Both Luffy and Robin were frozen completely solid by him. That Marine. 'S when we... _began_ to understand.”

“Yea? And what's this understanding?”

“That we're _weak_.” The Sea, as if blue waters have heard Roronoa Zoro – future Greatest Swordsman in the World, kicks surf high up past Sunny's white railing. Droplets that glitter in the breeze. Resembling cut diamonds put to a bright light.

“Why you telling me all this, Hamaraki-bro?”

“Because Luffy's chosen to carry Nico Robin's dreams. Mine, Nami's, and Chopper's. Usopp's, Shitty Twirly's, and now yours. Ready to die for any of our sakes.”

“Which is your main concern.”

“ _Che-_ We're Pirates.” A growl in the younger guy's throat. Zoro leading back down onto the Lawn Deck. In the direction of the Galley, with Franky following. “Living is not guaranteed, day by day. Only contest. To keep fighting, healing just enough to fight one more time. Until one day we've won, and on that day we'll celebrate like Pirates do.” Still some paces from the entrance, the Strawhat Swordsman's stepped into his newest nakama's path. “So let me hear you say it. That you'll fight. For us, for her, for this ship and your dream... Until you can't fight anymore.”

 

Franky's avoided making vows in his life. Not that he'd had a strong fatherly role model around to teach him how. Then later, after Tom-san's death... none of his words seemed to generate anything like resolve. Easier for his being a thug, as none of his followers really understood him anyway. “Until I die.” He's no qualm in making this one, however. A swell behind steel ribs the Shipwright's not felt in a good many years. Knowing he's been made responsible, officially, for both his nakama and their home. Zoro nodding his green head, and there's the merest hint of a smirk on his lips. Pushing open the Galley door, and Franky's ducked under the inlet.

 


	4. ...hear rumors...

Inside and halfway to a seat, Franky's seen his blonde nakama come at him. Sanji's kick that meets the Cyborg's metal thigh, and knocked him six feet. Slammed up hard against the Galley wall. The guy all fire and muster. Half his face hidden behind that curtain of sleek golden hair. Cigarette twitching, caught between a pair of withering lips. “What the _hell_ did you _do_ to Robin? _Eh?_!”

“ _Do_ to her?” The strike to his leg hadn't hurt, more put him off balance. The Shipwright deciding inside his head, to re-assess where his center of gravity should be... toying with plans to rearrange steel plates, or in possibly lightening some of his more heavier weapons' adaptions... “..need it spelled out for ya, Ne~? Cook-bro?” Franky's wagged blue eyebrows, sitting down. Leering at the sizzling Strawhat Chef.

“...shitty Tin Can- _Oouff-_!”Zoro's jabbed a set of sharp knuckles into their Chef's lower ribs, making his way 'round the table.

“Keep it down, ero-Eyebrow.” Tucking his three katana to one side, the green haired First Mate's settled into a chair right beside his Captain. Nami a few places over with papers stacked up in front of her. Lists made on napkins, bound ledgers... She's fetched out the Treasure Map once again, Franky's noticed. Charting distances, recording each measurement in quick scratches with her pen. Usopp isn't there, and neither is Chopper... or Robin.

“Ne, Franky!?” Wiping his face on the back of his arm, Luffy's smiled across the table. All his teeth sparking white where he's not got bits of food stuck between them. “Robin's a girl!”

There's a hot ripple races up the Shipwright's reconstructed spine. Observant to Sanji experience something similar. The blonde's blue eye rounding onto the back of their Captain's shaggy head. “A-uhm... I-I know...?” Franky's an uneasy movement in his belly, that chill buzz from refilling his cola isn't there anymore.

“Ne-- that means Robin's gonna get _pregnant_ if ya guys go at it, right?”The Cook's coughed at the floor. Buckled, and brought to his knees. Cigarette fallen with him, it fizzles against sanded Adam planks.

Franky watches a small black mark gradually appear on otherwise smooth yellow woodgrain. Perceiving that any other tree may produce strong, pliable, beautiful grains. Can build with elegance fit for Royalty, all the way down to a pauper's Barge. But Adam Trees... rare, and mysterious. Wood that grows not only in substance of use and beauty, but also with defense. Filled with rich golden saps, which remain between each tightly woven ring even after the wood's been dried and treated. Nailed, painted and stained. Making it incredibly hard to burn. Certainly it will not catch from one tiny little cigarette, so the Shipwright watches. Numb between his ears. Jolted, when he's caught himself zeroed in a dull focus. Only aware of that tiny glowing red cherry... that's gone out. Franky's attention darts up, found his Captain still grinning at him from across the table. Undeterred. Rosy cheeks pooched out, pinching that thick scar just bellow his left eye. Waiting for an answer. “Ah... uhm... Yea, I suppose....”

“Ya-hooo!!! _Awesome_!! That means we'll have even more Nakama!” A wiggle of his rubbery body, and the future Pirate King's thrown his arms around both Zoro and Nami. Tides of free laughter coming right out of Luffy as he's hugged the other two to his chest. Either didn't notice, or could not comprehend, the flush that's drained all bloodful color from the older man's face. Gone cold right down in his stomach, and not because the Cyborg has an ice box implanted behind his navel. Saved from having to say anything else, because the door off Sunny's Galley opens. The one attached to the Ship's small Infirmary.

“...fine now. Thank you, Chopper-sensei.”

“...I can make more, but this should last for now.” Small, fuzzy brown antlers stick up through a pink tophat. Chopper's hooves making small taps as he walks. Robin bent to speak with him, smiling. The Shipwright's struck by how much difference there is, _noticeably_ – in content for the smiles she gives to each of them. Her nakama. Never quite the same. A strike that's laced with sour, poisonous curiosity. _Wanting_ to know what it is their Doctor made for her. Something he'll keep on making? Had she been hurt? Franky's glance goes to Sanji, reminded of the blonde's pissy demand to know _what_ he'd done.

The Cook's back on his feet again. Apron on and behind the bar. Furiously scrubbing skillets with his back to the table. When he does turn, Franky's positive this guy's more anxious than angry. Re-lit that cigarette he'd dropped earlier, even though the air over their heads is already thicker than it usually is. Sanji soon abandons his sink full of soapy dishes to bring Nico Robin a cup of hot black coffee. Nose curling nearly as much as his eyebrow, when the sensuous woman's chosen a chair beside their Shipwright. Franky would have laughed, if he weren't so otherwise preoccupied. The Chef looks about ready to weep. Stumbling a little bow, before excusing himself. Everyone hears the pitiful bawl of despair he can't quite manage to hide. 'Round the bar, and gone into the pantry.

 

“ _Pffft_ \- Ha!~ha~haha~!”

“Don't laugh at him, Zoro.” but she's smirking just the same. Nami putting down her pen. “Are you alright, Robin? You went straight in to see Chopper.”

“I am. Quite alright.” But it's not true. Franky's sure. Sure as he's only half bio-degradable anymore. The Historian's lithe olive-skinned fingers that grasp together in her lap. He's only seen because he's so tall. Sat right beside her, and able to look down just beyond the bountiful curve of her lace edged bosom. How Robin's gaze avoids their Navigator. Staring into her cup of black coffee, she's put the hot liquid to her lips. Clattering the china, for placing the cup back into its saucer. Franky gets found out, gaping as he is, and looks away... only to discover _he's being_ ogled at. By Nami, Luffy, and (who had just come back into the room) Sanji.

“Shitty Cyborg... _!!!_ ”

“Shi-shishishi!”

 

Usopp pushes into the Galley while Nami's shouted at everyone to shut up and sit down. Only been waiting around for all of the Crew to be assembled, before explaining the rondevu planned only a few hours away.

“...the locals say there's only one person who knows about the Treasure hidden on this island.”

“Why's it hidden if somebody knows about it?” Run a hand through kinky black hair, their Sniper looks more than apprehensive.

“Maybe _he_ buried it?” Chopper's brown eyes gone huge and round.

“It's possible, but we don't _know_.”Nami's thoughtful. Elbows on the table, and her chin resting on folded hands. “This island's a... weird sort of place.” she's said, a glance shared with their Historian.

“Weird?” Robin's inquired. Franky _moved_ , to witness the woman's deep ethereal eyes glitter in excitement and a different sort of smile pull a wise curl of her lips. “What have you heard?”

The younger girl's bitten the inside of her cheek. All eyes upon the Navigator. “That this island _disappears from the ocean_ , and goes... somewhere else. Because of that, no Eternal Posts have ever been set to it. Of course it might be weak magnetics occurring naturally on the Grand Line, but the people who live in the Town blame it on a edict. One the _Kings of the Sea_ made. Protecting... something. Making sure – for hundreds of years – no one _ever_ finds it.”

“ _Hundreds?_ ” Trembling fingertips touch Robin's lips. “How many _hundreds of years_?” Nami's pushed a few of her notes and binders aside, revealing a simple book bound in a dusty hard blue cover. Handing it over, Franky catches the grace of Robin's movements. Forgotten altogether, the cola been put in front of him. “Th-this is...” Delicately turning thin crackling leafs. The book sure looks old. Real- _real_ old. “ _Ah_..!?” She's choked. Nico Robin staring at the inner cover. Tears gleaming, caught in long black eyelashes. Holding one wrist against her mouth, and it makes Franky feel like he'll explode _wanting_ to find out what it says. _Why_ whatever-it-is has _rivers_ breaking free to rush down her face. “This book... It... It came from Ohara?”

“Look at the date.” Nami encouraged, gently. Taking sips of a richly orange cocktail Sanji'd placed neatly at her elbow. “This book.... it's almost two _thousand_ years old.”

“That's... before...”

“ _Before_ the Void Century.” The redhead's said for her nakama with a grin.

 

Franky's heart pounds. Quick and painful pulses in his thick chest. His shipmate adoring with her eyes, each character inked onto age-brown pages. The words are half dissolved by simple time, and so the Historian explains she can't read them. She'll have spend time in reconstructing enough to be able to make sense of it. Gone and taken the ancient book to her and Nami's room, as their Navigator's cleared her throat. Announcing that everyone will be going ashore this time. Except Chopper, who'd kindly agreed to stay behind and look after the Sunny.

“Aye!” The little Zoan standing right up on his chair. Everyone cheers with him.

“The rest of us will make for the pub in town. See if we can't _find_ this guy and see what he has to say...”

“Thought you met 'im already?” Zoro's asked, putting a thick boot up on the Galley table. The Swordsman reclining in his chair.

“We've only _heard_ about him.” Nami's admitted. “He doesn't live in the town, and is the only citizen on the whole island who doesn't. Comes once every month to drink in the pub. Then he's gone again. Nobody knows – or will give up where he lives, or we'd have gone looking.”

“U- _uh-_? W-wait a second.” Usopp taps the table sharply with one finger. Glaring at his nakama. “Are you telling us this _Mysterious Island_ out here on the Grand Line with barely any magnetics, that supposedly _disappears_ into thin air from time to time, is got a valuable Treasure on it that could be older than the Void Century? - that there's _this guy_ on it with information comes down from the hills once a month, and we've just _happened_ to show up at the exact moment to be able to speak with him?”

“That's right.” Already gone back to jotting down more notes, Nami shifted a few stacks of papers in front of her. Their Sniper's mouth hanging open. Teeth faintly chattering when he brings them back together. Little beads of sweat broken out all over the guy's stringy brown arms.

“Ah... N—ne? Luffy...?”

“Shishishi-shi~!”

“Ne~! _Lu-ffy...?!_ ” Every attempt to convince his Captain, of his newly discovered illness. A can't-go-ashore-any-mysterious-islands-disease. Falls on deaf ears. Luffy practically vibrating where he's sat in his seat at the table.

“Ne, Nami- _Nami_! Is there a Poneglyph? Ne?! _Here on this island?!_ ”

“Maybe, Luffy.” she doesn't lift her eyes, searching her notes. “We don't know.”

“Ya~ _hoooo_! I'm gonna find it! Robin's _gatta_ read it!!”

 

The Cyborg's heart muscle, which had been rapidly racing, now stands absolutely still. All the air taken out of Franky's lungs. None of the others notice his pause, thankfully. Zoro explaining to their Captain; he can't just _find_ something, because it has to _be there_ for him to find. Luffy crossing rubbery arms over his red vest, declaring he'll _find it weather it's there or not!_ He only _looks_ like a weak little string-bean. Their Captain. Third shortest in the Crew. Scrawny. Of course it wasn't true, _how_ he looked. Franky been there to see Monkey D Luffy beat infamous CP agent Rob Lucci. Great _asset_ in servitude to the World's Government. After that, more and more stories got uncovered. Throughout the time Franky spent in construction of the Thousand Sunny. Fantastical, sometimes. That kid's taking on opponent after opponent, and coming out on top. High bounty Pirates, to Marine Soldiers. Even one of the Seven Shichibukai.

 

“Are we ready?” Nico Robin's appeared in the doorway onto the Galley. All her midnight black hair tied back in a ponytail. A lavender-purple backpack rested over one shoulder. Smiling so much more brightly than the sun shining down from warm blue heavens.

 

 

Chopper salutes, stood up on Sunny's white railing. The rest of the crew marching up the black sandy beach. Usopp and Nami in the lead, dragging an irate blonde Cook along with them, because Sanji keeps turning around to stare daggers at their Shipwright.

“ _Eye_ to the front, Shit Cook.” A jab with Yubashiri's black and gold saya. Zoro and Luffy stroll just behind the three in front, who knew where they were going. Franky and Robin bringing up the rear, and several paces back. The green-haired First Mate listening to his Captain's every worldly observation with half a grin on his face, hands tucked into a green hamaraki.

“Fufufu-fu~” She's worn a jacket, this time. The seductive curve of Robin's shoulders made no less so for thick black leather. A collar with horizontal buttons reminds him. The angle of the hem, and the inner color of the lining... unique and fresh on the man's memeory. The same one she'd been wearing that day, in the Tower. On the Judiciary Island of Enies Lobby. Up close as they are, Franky's bared to each small – _large_ – mark. Vestiges of pain. Planned and determined, promises broken... and then everything was breaking. Later, after that... battle. Long scrapes into the material are what's left of the woman being dragged across concrete. Little scuffs are where the chain pulled, getting thrown against the wall... He's seen she's rubbed polish in, to try and hide it. Also sewn up that tear. Franky remembers how that happened. Shackled not ten feet from her, and that ugly bastard Spandam kicking a steel tipped boot into the woman's belly. Over and over again until she'd been left to cough up blood. He remembers hearing the sound of rending fabric over the creep's shouted insults that rained down with his spit. Because Nico Robin hadn't made any another that might've masked it. She _hadn't_ , Franky's just now realized. Not once, as she'd been beaten and ridiculed...

“...Ne, Robin!” Spun around on the spot. Their Captain. A flash of red cotton and gold buttons. Straw hat on his head, Luffy surges right up-close. Just shy of running right into the woman eight whole inches taller than he is.

“Fufu~” She's not been startled at all. Cool and gathered. “Yes, Sencho-san. What is it?”

“When we get back to out to sea, will Robin read us that book – Ne?! That one from the Old Days?!” Franky takes it all back. Luffy is a little kid. Wide eyed, and filled to bursting with innocent wonder to hear a story he's never heard before. “Ne? _Ne_? _!!_ ”

“Yes, of course.”

“Shi _-shi!_ ” A punch into the air, and he's wheeled back around, launching himself at his green haired First Mate and wrapped himself neatly around the guy's muscular torso. Zoro grumbling, trying to get his hands around Luffy's neck with his feet dig a little deeper into black sands.

 

 

The _Town_ turned out to be really quite impressive. In a quaint, Gull-card sort of way. Picturesque cobbled lanes with colorful shop fronts, and normal – everybody folk. A place without outsiders. Isn't that what Usopp had said? Franky's made startlingly aware of just how _abnormal_ their small group of Pirates is. He himself standing seven-foot-four after his last alternative upgrade. Blue star tattoos, blue hair in general. Zoro was pretty weird looking with that green. Three swords didn't help..

“Oi, Nami-sis? Where's this pub where headed to again?” A woman with beady black eyes gawks at their Historian from a lifted corner where she's swept dust onto the street.

“Up the main road, almost the opposite end of town.”

Nico Robin's touched Franky's elbow, eyes darting all over. He's aware also, of the attention making way back towards her. Recognitious squints, and half formed words leaving many to simply gape openly. Wouldn't have been bad, but then they all started to _follow them!_

 

After a few streets.

 

“O- _oi_ -?!” Usopp's put out his hands when they've been essentially stopped in the road by a mob of people. Franky curling an arm protectively around Robin, held to his side. He could feel his heart thudding. So many strangers about, and not one of them speakin' up. Silence added threat, somehow, to these people. Even if they made to move to harm them. The Shipwright's heard a sharp flick. Sanji's lighter. The Cook tapping one steel toe against the cobbled road. Zoro's katana _snick_ free of their sayas just as loudly, and he can hear Usopp's rummaging in his purse. Luffy is first forward, as Captain. Cracking all his knuckles, and balling his hands into fists. Placed himself between Nico Robin and them.

“Ya wanna _fight_!?” He's hopping up and down in his sandals, voice gone echoing along the sides of builds. Grinning as he's faced the crowd head-on! But the crowd doesn't take any notice of the young Pirate. Continuing to gather. Franky notices some go, returning with others in toe.

 

“ _Ah~!_ Such a crowd! Why's there _such a crowd_!?” He's the only one tall enough to see, the body making its way through the others. Thumping a hard stick down on rough stone as he's come. Getting closer to them. “ _Begone,_ crowd?! _Ah~!_ The booze is so _far away_ when there's a crowd! Why's there _such a crowd_?!”

Sanji's let out a cloud of smoke, and a chuckle. “Crazy guy come down out of the mountains once a month to get drunk. Bingo.”

“ _Ah~_ The booze is so – _so far away_. Why's there such a crowd-?!”

“Hehe~ Sounds like Zoro.” Said Swordsman shoves a fist into their Sniper's right kidney. Usopp given a quiet yelp, and holding the spot.

“Ah~ _Such_ a _crowd_ ~!” Come out in front of the mass of people, he's an old – _old_ man. Dressed in raw wool and cured skins. Grown a long beard, all grey, and growing across his face. Even out of both ears. “Eh~ So _yee're why_ there's such a crowd?!” Hobbling forward, the man's knees knock together. That stick he's clutching entirely necessary for his remaining upright. “Eh~” Cataracts cloud both silver pupils, but he still peers at them. Squinting. “Eh~ old eyes playing _tricks!_ … _Ah~_ Is that you, Olivia? -Roger! What you doing with all these, then?!”

“Roger?” Luffy's scratched his head, crossing his eyes at the finger the old man's pointed right at him. Reached and put his straw hat on. “What'cha talking about, Oji-san?”

“ _Ah~_ You're not Roger! _Ah~_ Ya don't sound 'ought like Roger. Oh... but that's right. He's gone. Gone a long time ago, now I think o' it... _Ah~_ Who're _you_ then?”

“Shi-shi-shi! I'm Monkey D Luffy, the man who's gonna become the Pirate King!”

“Ha-ha~! Are you? Tha's good. Ya should be the King, Roger. Hahaha~ Go beat 'em all, and good... Eh-hehe~ _Ah~_ uh...? Hoa! Olivia, help an old man find a whiskey for his glass? There's a good girl.” Quicker than an old man ought, he's got his gnarled and wrinkly hand on Robin's hip. Pulling her from Franky's side. More a claw than a human hand. “Come all this way fer a look in our library once more, Ne? Nico Olivia?”

“ _Ayh_ -” She's concealed that crack in her voice fairly well. That slight gasp, also. “A...hm, yes. I have.”

“Eh _he-he-ehe_ ~ I knew you would, one day...” Hobbling down the road. “We of Ohara, we tell the same Old Stories. Must read the same Old Stories. It's in our blood...”

 

“ _Che-_ Out of his mind, this Ossan.” Franky's heard the hilts of his nakama's swords knock against their sheaths. Zoro's green eyes fixed on Robin's back. Being led down the road, very-very slowly. The masses of people that had pressed in, now making way before them. Gone inexplicably back about their business as if nothing had happened.

“I'm not so sure.” Nami's clutched the strap on her backpack. Watching the sky, and the clouds gathering over the harbor. “Nico Olivia... she was Robin's mother.”

“Eh?” Luffy's crossed his arms. “So that Old-Ossan met Robin's mom.”

“Maybe he thinks she's her. As old as he is, and there isn't any chance he can see very well...”

 

Luffy's hurried ahead, and they all follow.

 

“...they came down out of the Sky, and you should have seen their faces _hehe-ehe~_ L-like they'd been spooned up, and spat out again! _hehehe-ehe~_ ”

“Sir?”

“ _Ah~_ We've been over all that _Sir_ nonsense. None o' that, now. Call me properly.” He'd come to the doorway into a large establishment formed out of stone and mortar. Planted shrubs encircled by brick, housing large green climbers on either side a set of stout wood doors. Franky, standing back with the rest of the crew. Sees Robin touch lightly to the old man's withered shoulder.

“I'm afraid I cannot, Sir. For I do not know your name.”

“ _Ah~_? _he-he-ehe~_ ” He's looking at her. Cloudy eyes squinting. He rubs at them with the hand not gripping his stick. Looks again. “ _Ah~_ No... Olivia's hair was white, wasn't it. Like snow that falls in Wintertime. She would sit outside and read... in the snow...” Face twisting, contorting. He's stared off to the side, pale cheek twitching all along the jaw. Utters escaping him. “Hours _and hours_. Hours and hours, and _hours_...” In a ground-out chant so worn in it could go on forever.

“Sir?”

“ _Ah~_ Eh? Olivia!” Several of his teeth are missing, revealed when he's smiled. “Come all this way for a look in the library once more, Ne?” His gaze like empty space. “We of Ohara. We tell the same Old Stories. Must read the same Old Stories. It's in our blood... in our blood... _Ah~ ..._ ”

 

Sanji's let out a heavy breath of gold smoke. Leaning back on one hip. “I can't believe I'm saying this.” Teeth biting into filter. “Shitty moss-for-brain's is right... this Oji-san's Bat-Shit.” The old man muttering to himself, but not saying anything constructive. His head shakes slowly side to side, and then he nods up and down a few times... then he's counting on one hand, then the other...

“Not!! No way!” Luffy's said firmly. Planting himself front row seat to whatever's going to happen next. Franky's privately agreed with their Chef and First Mate, that the wasted guy was a lost cause and they should just go look for the treasure themselves... An opinion that changes when he's seen Robin's eyes come around. Wan, and admittedly lost. To meet with her Captain's. He's giving her a thumbs up. She's visibly shaken for this encouragement. Honest as it is. Something as small as another person's acknowledgment of other's trials of life... Those more insignificant being the most arduous, and truly in need of companionship... She's returns Monkey D Luffy's determined grin back to his good care, before reaching out a hand. To place it gently on the old man's shoulder, and gains his attention.

“Are you from Ohara? Sir?”

“ _Ah~_ eh-hehe~ Yes, I came from there to here, and planted one of their trees. To grow Knowledge, and keep it forever.”

“Are you an Archaeologist?”

“Ah~” He's grinned. Wrinkled chin given a wobble that moves all that beard. Taken Robin's hand, and led the way into the pub. Franky and the rest of the Strawhats squashing themselves in through the door and to a booth. Eavesdropping on the conversation continuing to go on. That old guy acknowledging no one except Robin. A waitress comes and sets down a huge mug in front of him. Taking Robin's order before she's away. He's several swallows down, and their Captain's placed a massive order for food with their waiter.

“...Half a dozen, Sake.” Zoro's flapped his menu down on the table.

“...Cola...” Franky's glanced down to notice he's squeezed the metal cap in his knee with his left hand. Marks leftover on the half aluminum, half biological skin he'll need to adjust later. Grumbling as he's shifted his grip.

 

“Where is your library, Sir?” Robin's picked up the tall flute put in front of her. Clear liquid frosted near the top with ice and spices.

“Eh? _Ah~ Sir_ is it now? I'done said before, there'll be none o' that. Call me proper.” Franky's seen the glint in their Historian's cleaver eyes. Fingers tapping lightly to the base of her glass as she's ventured on.

“You are very old, aren't you? Sir?”

“ _Sir~ahh~_ ”

“Very old. How old would you say you are?”

 

“What's she doing?” Usopp's on his second beer, knocking the rim of the cup to Franky's shoulder. The Shipwright shrugs, his own drink forgotten on the table.

 

“Ah~ _Ah_ ~ how old am I? How long's it been? _Ah~_ ” He chews a yellow fingernail. That Old Ossan. Grey eyebrows bushy over bagged and bloodshot eyes. “ _Ah~_ can't remember now...”

“What is your name, Sir?”

“ _Ah_ ~ …?” He drinks. Draining the tankard, and another is brought to him. Their waitress scuttling away with the empty mug.

“Where is your home?”

“...?” Taken the handle of his cup, the old man's attention wanders about the room. None of the locals reciprocating. They've their eyes subtly averted. Subdued, and markedly quieter than busy pubs usually are.

 

Sanji's flicked a spent match into the ashtray on the table in front of them. “Fifty beli.”

“Eh? What's that, Princess?”

“Fifty beli,--” The Cook's accentuated, shooting an angry glare across the table at Zoro. “--this guy drops dead before we learn a shitty thing.”

Luffy's already wolfed down what's come out of the kitchen. A squeak of their waiter as he'd run for swinging doors to request a second massive order. The _man-who-will-be-the-Pirate King!_ wiping rich, smokey sauce from his face with his hand. Hopping up to stand on the bench.

“Oi! _sit- down-_!” Zoro gets a fist into their Captain's shorts and yanked the younger teen back down next to him on the bench. “Just shut up and wait for once, will you?” The Swordsman's shoved what he hadn't eaten yet under Luffy's nose, to placate him a moment... but only a moment. Franky sighing. Attention given back to the Old Man and Nico Robin, sat a their own small table together on the other side of the patrician. Able to hear their every word for the eerie quiet broken only by cups and dishes chattering.

 

“Sir?”

“ _Ah~_ ” He's drifted silvery eyes all blotched and webbed-over onto Robin. Half seeing her outline. “Olivia, girl. Come for a peek in the Library, Ne?”

“Where is your Library? I seem to have forgotten my way?”

“ _Ah~_ Where? Why, the Tree! You can't miss it. You can see it's branches anywhere on the island! He-he-ehe~”

“The Tree?”

“Yes~ The Tree that grew from the seed I brought from there to here.. there to here... Stay here, and grow the Tree of Knowledge... to keep forever...” Colder quiet fills the bar, frosting every glass. The normal, everyday people who live here. On this island. Staring at their plates, or putting down their drinks. A great many have tears in their eyes. Hands clasped and tucked under chins. The waiters and waitresses going about their business in mute and marked respect.

“Sir~” Franky's skin prickles, for Robin leaning forward over the table. Drink in her hand. Her attempts to speak softly don't provide privacy, because there is no other sound. None at all, but the ringing in all their ears. Hearing her every word. “I have seen a Tree of Knowledge. The one that grew on Ohara, before...” Usopp's mouth comes open across the table from the Cyborg. He's got enough sense when to clam up though, at his older nakama's stern expression. “...when our ship put to shore on this island, I saw no Tree.”

“ _Ah~_ ” He's sighed, nodding his old grey head. “ _Ah~_ Right...r-right _ah- Ahh~_... **Drink! More Drink!** _Ah~_ ” Banging his cup to the table brings people back to life all around. Franky startling nearly out of his shorts when their waiter's put down a platter of sticky ribs and chicken quarters. Luffy reaching to liberate one from the stack.

“Oi, kid.” He's not more than sixteen, Franky'd bet. Looks pretty timid, but then again... getting talked to by Zoro...

“Can I get you something-?”

“Everybody here knows everybody, that right?” The Swordsman's careful, tempering his voice at a low octave. Robin's talking to the old Ossan again, going in circles around all being called _Sir_... “Wanna tell us about Him?” Luffy settles beside his First Mate. Their hips touching, the Pirate Captain letting out a satiated sigh.

“He's an old Librarian.” The kid's said, conversationally. Eyes up, and he's watching the waitress that sets down a few bottles of strong wine on the table just the other side of the short barrier. Listens to the woman going around again, asking if the man was from Ohara. “ 'Cept there's no Library anymore. Hasn't been one my whole life.” Making a stack of empty cups, he straightens, glancing around their table. “Not been no Outsiders.”

Zoro puts an arm lazily around his Captain's shoulders, brushing fingertips along the other's arm absentmindedly. “Are Outsiders unwelcome?” Lifted a cup of sake with his free arm, the Swordsman swallows. Licking his lips after. Three gold dewdrops flashing under his left ear when he's moved his head to look at this young man.

“Last ones were.” He looks back into the swordsman's sharp jade eyes. What a brave kid. “But you ain't them. No way.” Zipping attention to all of their faces. The old wrinkled man laughing again, at some story he's just told to Robin. He asks, plain. “Who are you people?”

“We're Pirates!” Luffy's announced, loud enough for the whole place to hear. Two heartbeats of observed silence immediately after, wherein Franky thought he'd have to get up and start fighting... But nothing's happened.

“Pirates?” The gasp isn't hidden at all. He's nearly dropped the cups. “Real ones?!”

 

When Zoro started to laugh, Usopp took center stage. The guy off on a long-drawn-out tail, all about Men and Adventure. Luffy folded up close beside his First Mate, whispering into other's ear. Nami and Sanji disposed to make corrections, every now and again. To the story their long nosed nakama shares with this boy, and any number of people who'd happened to be listening. Franky's still straining to hear Robin, trying again to untangle the mess of dirty built up webbing keeping all this old man's memory locked up. He can't claim he knows much about such things, only known one carpenter to get old enough for their brain to.. . go? Is that the term. It probably isn't...

“...why's there no Library anymore?” Usopp's fitted his query neatly at the end of a trilling tale. Of how he himself devastated a crew of brutal Fishmen who'd taken Nami and her whole village hostage _Oi!_ Grinning, as he's pull a mug of beer and gulped it down.

The boy's apprehensive a moment. Curiosity that had flickered, snaps and gets snuffed out. “Marines cut down the Tree.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long-long wait, I was moving house ;) Reviews and Stuff??

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and stuff??


End file.
